The Begining of Harrys New Life
by Patamon32
Summary: This will take place during the 19 year gap in Deathly Hallows. This is a HarryGinny, RonHermoine, and DracoPansy fanfic. This will have modified Deathly Hallows spoilers. Not everything is the same. I will also rewrite the epilogue a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the story line of this story. And the sequal I have planned.

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

Harry awoke that morning feeling refreshed. He looked around the room he and Ron share in the Burrow and saw that Ron was still sleeping. When Harry got dressed, he went downstairs. When he got into the kitchen, no one was there. He looked up at the clock, with the names and pictures on it and saw that Mr. Weasly was at work, and Mrs. Weasly was at Diagon Alley. There was a 2 new nameplates up there, one read 'Harry Potter' and the other one read 'Hermoine Granger'.

Harry smiled at this, when he remembered that Mrs. Weasly had added that when him, ron and Hermoine dissapeared looking for the Horcruxes, the peices of Voldemorts soul. Thinking about Voldemort made Harry think about what had happened a week before.

----Flash back----

It was the final battle with Voldemort. And many were dead on both sides, and many more were wounded. Both of Voldemorts giants were dead, most of his death eaters were dead or wounded. And there were two battles going on, Voldemort was dueling Mcgonagoll, Slughorn and Kingsly, and Bellatrix was dueling Ginny, Luna and Hermoine. Harry was watching the fighting going on, when a killing curse from bellatrix almost hit Ginny, it passed by her so close that Ginny missed death by a inch. It was then that Harry had decided to run toward the battle with bellatrix when someone pushed past him.

It was Mrs. Weasly, she had run towards the battle and yelled at the girls to stay back. Harry knew why she was acting this way. She had already lost her brothers to this woman, she had lost Fred to this war, she wasn't going to lose her daughter now too. When people started coming toward the battle to help, she yelled, "Stand back she is mine!" Harry for the first time ever, was scared for Bellatrix, in all the times he had seen Mrs. Weasly angry, he had never seen her this mad.

When Bellatrix started taunting Mrs. Weasly and her children. Harry knew what was coming. A green jet of light shot out of Mrs. Weasly wand and hit Bellatrix in the chest over her heart. Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the ground, dead. Everyone who had ever lost someone to her, was now cheering because of it.

But then a cry that was unhuman was heard. And Harry looked up as Mcgonagoll, Slughorn and Kingsly were flung through the air by the sheer power of Voldemorts wand. And he knew it was time for the final showdown between him and Voldemort. But before that he put up a sheild charm between Voldemort and Mrs. Weasly, and then he took off his invisibility cloak.

Thats when there was a uproar of cheers, and Harry looked over at Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. When he laid his eyes on Ginny, she had tears of happiness in her eyes. He smiled at her and then ran up to Voldemort.

"Ah Potter, so you are still alive. That won't be for long. Since now I have the elder wand, the wand of destiny, the deathstick." Voldemort said, jeering.

"Ah yes about that Tom, you don't have the wand. Well you do but you are not the master of it." Harry said.

"What are you on about Potter?" Voldemort demanded.

"I mean that you weren't the one who killed Dumbledore. Snape was." Harry said.

"But I killed Severus Snape three hours ago. Which would make me the master of the elder wand." Voldemort said.

"Yes but Dumbledore wasn't holding the wand when he was killed he was disarmed, before Snape killed him." Harry said.

"What are you saying, Potter?" Voldemort demanded.

"I am saying that the master of the elder wand, was...Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"Then it doesn't matter because neither us are the master of this wand. So that means I can kill you!" Voldemort says laughing.

"No you can't, if you could kill me you would have been able to already. You weren't able to kill me earlier. And you can't now. Especially seeing how I took away control of the elder wand from Draco Malfoy, 3 weeks ago. The true master of the elder wand is me!" Harry said.

"Prove it!" Voldemort says raising the elder wand at Harry.

"I will!" Harry yelled raising Malfoy's wand at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedabra!" Voldemort yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

The spells hit but this time instead of connecting they bounced off each other Voldemorts spell heading toward Voldemort and Harrys going somewhere else.

Harry looked in time to see the spell hit Voldemort straight in the chest. He looked at Harry with wide eyes as he crumpled to the floor.

Lord Voldemort was dead. Killed by his own killing curse.

That was when the cheers started. And Ron, Hermoine and Ginny were the first ones to get to him. When Ginny came up to him. She kissed him full on the lips. Tears glistening down her face. When they stopped they noticed everyone was still cheering and surrounding the two. Ron and Hermoine were smiling and cheering for them also. Mrs. Weasly was crying, for she had avenged her sons and Fred. And Harry had finnaly avenged everyone who was close to him who had been killed by Voldemort. Harry knew his parents would be proud of him; he also knew this was the beginning of his new life.

_----End Flashback----_

That had been a week ago. They had had the funerals for everyone 3 days afterward. Among the people who were dead, were Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, Fred Weasly, Professor Sinistra, Profressor Trelawny, Remus Lupin and Tonks Lupin, Dobby the house elf, Harrys owl Hedwig, Mad-Eye Moody, Winky the house elf. And many others had died during this war.

He and Ginny had gotten back together the night of the final battle and he couldn't be happier. Mcgonagol said that school would reopen but they would be sent word on the first day. She said most likely it would still be the 1st of September but there was no guarantee. Harry planned on going there for his 7th year. He and Ginny would finish their last year at Hogwarts together. They would also finish with Ron and Hermoine.

Today was also the first date that he would be taking Ginny on. Harry and her were just going on a picnic out on the grounds by the lake at the Burrow. Harry wanted to take her out to do more then that but the wizarding world was still rebuilding since voldemort had died. All the death eaters had been caught because they were either at the ministry or the battle itself. Most of them were killed. Some were captured. The Malfoys were let go. Because if it wasn't for them Harry would have never made it out of the forest. So Harry made sure they were let go of all charges. This brought Harry to think about another memory after the battle.

----Flashback----

Everyone was gathering in the great hall. No one was sorted by house everyone was united now. But Harry was relaxing with Ginny's head on his shoulder. When Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son came up to him.

"Harry can we talk to you please?" Lucius asked.

"Ya sure, Ginny I will be right back," Harry said giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Harry followed Lucius, Narcissa and Draco out of the Great Hall. They went outside onto the grounds and stood by the lake, looking out at it.

"Harry we want to thank you, while V-Voldemort was living at our house. We started regretting serving him. But we only did it to protect Draco. He is the biggest part of our lives," Lucius said.

"Ya I can understand that. I am sorry for all the trouble you guys have had to go through this year. I am glad this whole thing is over. I might actually get a normal year at school this year. I found out since I never got to have my 7th year. I could take my 7th year this year coming up. I think you can also Draco," Harry said looking at the three.

"I would like to start my 7th year. And Harry, I want to start out on better terms with you this time. You, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. I know you love her. You should tell her. Like I told Pansy before the battle started and I sent her to safety," Draco said.

"I knew you two liked each other. I guess lots of good things have come out of this. I have gotten back together with Ginny, Ron and Hermoine finally got together and you and Pansy are together now. Love will conquer all. Was the one thing Dumbledore taught me before he...died," Harry said.

"Ya I remember him saying that one time before a feast," Draco said.

"Harry!" They all turned around to see Ron, Hermoine and Ginny running down the steps coming to them. They also saw Pansy at the doors there staring right at Draco before running to him.

----End Flashback----

There were old relationships restarted during the war, and new ones also. Many were ended also, never to be restarted again. Like Remus and Tonks. They would never get to see their son Teddy grow up. They would never be able to see him get his letter to Hogwarts. But Harry was going to make sure that Teddy had a way better life then he did when he was growing up. He was going to make sure no one he knew had to live a life like he did with the Dursleys.

Just then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned around and saw that it was Ginny. She smiled brightly when she saw him and kissed him on the lips when she came up to him. Just then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They both turned and saw that it was Mr. Weasly.

"You know I am happy you two are together. But I don't want to have to walk down to that before I have coffee," He said chuckling.

"Good morning, dad," Harry said. Harry had started calling Mr. and Mrs. Weasly mom and dad when the battle ended. After all they were really the only parents he ever had. And they loved him deeply like he was one of their own children. And he loved them like they were his parents.

"Hi dad," Ginny said brightly, still holding onto harry. When he had his back turned she kissed him again on the lips.

"Oy! I don't need to see my sister and my best friend snogging," Ron said, while he and Hermoine came in holding hands.

"Oh, like I enjoyed watching you and Hermoine snogging up in the 2nd floor corridor, during the last bat..tle," Harry said as he remembered what happened on that night to the Weasly family. When that same corridor was destroyed and Fred Weasly was crushed under the debris, with a bit of a smile still on his face still when he had died.

"Ya but Harry. That was probably the best thing that happened to us. I mean we got together finnaly. Me and Ron have liked each other for the longest time, just wouldn't admit it," Hermoine said slyly looking at Harry knowingly. "What about you and Ginny. I mean I saw you two eyeing each other in 6th year. Ron noticed this too and you know how slow he is with this kinda stuff. No offense Ron," Hermoine said, looking over at Ron who looked like he was going to say something.

When Mrs. Weasly came down. She started cooking breakfast for everyone. Harry and Ginny were outside talking about what they were going to do today, when a owl came to them with a letter in its beak.

It was a snowy white owl that looked like hedwig, but it was smaller. It flew right to Harry and deposited the letter in his lap and it landed on his shoulder. The letter had the Hogwarts seal on it. When he opened it a letter fell out. The letter was from Professor Mcgonagoll.

They didn't notice that everyone else had come out.

"What does the letter say, Harry dear?" Mrs Weasly asked.

Harry read the letter aloud:

Dear Harry:

I have sent yours and Mr. weasly, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasly school letters via this owl. You might notice that it looks like Hedwig. Its because it is one of Hedwigs offspring. Hedwig had a baby owl during you 5th year a Hogwarts. We never thought to tell you about it because of your relatives, and we know how they feel about owls. But now that you live with the Weaslys, we figured it would be best for you to have a new owl, since Hedwig died. Its just too bad she won't ever know her mother. But we know you will take good care of her. She is just as good at finding people as Hedwig is. Her name is Snalder. She will be a great owl. Just like Hedwig was.

Signed

Professor Minerva Mcgonagoll

Headmistress of Hogwarts.

P.S.: Just thought you ought to know that Hagrid has been made of head of Gryfindor house.

"So you are Hedwigs offspring then? I didn't know she had any babies while we were at Hogwarts," Harry inquired to the her. She hooted softly as she nibbled Harry on the ear. Harry just sat there with her on his shoulder.

"So the school letters are in there then Harry?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Ya, here they are," Harry said as he handed them to Mrs. Weasly who opened up Harrys and gasped.

"Whats wrong mom?" Harry asked.

"You..You've been made Head Boy!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. Snalder took flight now and landed on Ginnys shoulder, hooting indignently. Harry got up and checked to make sure. Sure enough there was the Head Boy badge, "Your right I am head boy," Harry said more calmly.

Ginny took her letter from her mom also. So did Ron and Hermoine. Just then there was a squealing noise that came from Ginny.

"I am Head Girl!" Ginny exclaimed. There was a instant reaction to that also as Snalder took flight and this time landed on Hermoines shoulder. Hooting indignently at Ginny now too.

"I noticed one thing about this owl already. She only likes Harry and the Girls." Ron said.

"Oh be quiet Ron. This is great Ginny! You and Harry are both Head Boy and Head Girl. Just like Harrys parents," Hermoine said.

"Thats right! My parents were Head Boy and Head Girl. I mean I wasn't a prefect but Ginny was. Same as my parents my dad wasn't a prefect but my mom was. I wonder if there is a secret motive behind this." Harry inquired.

"You know its like a conspiracy. Your parents didn't start liking each other until 7th year. But I had liked you since the begining. And it took you unil 6th year to like me. Another thing is is your parents married after they got out of school. I wonder if thats going to happen to us, Harry?" Ginny said.

This was giving Harry more to think about. Its like people who became head boy and head girl became married after they got out of school, only if they are in the same house though. Because it hadn't happened to Percy and Penelope Clearwater. Maybe he and Ginny were destined to be married. He knew he wanted to be with Ginny. He never thought about being married, because he never thought he would ever defeat voldemort.

"So what does everyone have planned for today?" Mrs Weasly asked.

"Well me and Ron are going to go track down my parents. So we are going to be gone for a while. Maybe a week at most." Hermoine said.

"Thats great you two. I hope everything goes well for you dear. How about you and Ginny, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Well me and Ginny are going to go on our first date today. Since the wizarding world is still in repair, I thought maybe we would go down to the lake, maybe go for a swim and we will also have a picnic while we are out there." Harry said.

"Thats good you two are going out on your first date. Come on breakfast is ready inside lets all go in now." Mrs Weasly said as everyone followed her in and they sat down to eat.

When they were done eating. Ron and Hermoine got up.

"Well its time for us to go. We will be back as soon as we can." Ron said.

"Okay good luck you two. So are you two going to apparate there?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Yes we are. Its going to be our first time doing long distance apparition, thats why Harry is having Kreacher help us. House elves can apparate anywhere they want, with no problems." Hermoine said.

So when they left with Kreacher Harry and Ginny got up.

"Well, dad we are ready to go." Harry said.

"Ah, yes lets go." Mr. Weasly said.

Today Harry and Ginny were both going to get their apparition test done. So they could apparate legally now.

"Bye mom, see ya soon." Ginny said.

"Bye Ginny, bye Harry." Mrs. Weasly said.

And with that Mr. Weasly apparated Ginny and Harry to the ministry.

End of chapter 1.

Note: I know this is a long chapter. But I will be working on this and my A New Begiing fanfic. Next chapter will be Harry and Ginnys Date. And will they pass their apparition test? If you guys have better names for Harrys owl I will change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own this story line of this fanfiction.

A/N: I would like to thank those who have reveiwed, and put me on their alerts, and visited. Thanks to all of you in my first day, I got 200 hits on this fanfic. This is dedicated to all of you. Hopefully this chapter will be good.

The Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------

When the feeling of being squezzed through a tunnel ended, Harry and Ginny found themselves in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Where the statue with the wizards stood on top of muggles. Now stood Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Underneath them it says. 'The power of love is the one power that destroyed the power of hate.'

"I can't believe they put a statue of you three in the atrium." Mr. Weasly said.

It was true out of everything that has happened. Harry was surprised to find that, the wizarding world had time to build a statue of Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

"I really wish they wouldn't have built that, I mean it wasn't neccessary. At least the Daily Prophet didn't write anything about Harry and what he did during this last year dad." Ginny said looking at Harry.

When they left the atrium, they took the elevator to, level 3, department of magical transportation, so Harry and Ginny could take their apparition test.

When they got where they were supposed to go, they found Kingsly Shacklebolt waiting for them.

"Ah Harry, Ginny, Arthur welcome. I am guessing you are here for your appartion test today." Kingsly said beaming brightly at them.

"Yes Minister we are. Thank you for meeting us here." Said Harry.

"Well I guess we should get going, so you guys aren't late for your test." Kingsly said.

When they got to the place where they were supposed to go to. They found at least 10 other people waiting there. Among them were, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Harry! Mate its good to see you! Thank you again for defeating Voldemort." Dean said while clapping Harry on the back.

Just then a witch came out and called out, "Potter, Harry!"

Harry got up and walked towards her. She smiled and told him to follow her. So he did. When she stopped she turned to him.

"Okay what you have to do is you are going to apparate to Diagon Alley right next to the entrance. If you do it successfully, you will pass the test. Any questions?" She asked.

When Harry shook his head no, she said he could apparate whenever he was ready.

So Harry spun on the spot, and he felt the familiar pressing on himself like being squeezed through a tunnel. When it stopped he was in Diagon Alley, and there was a ministry employee right there.

"Congratulations, you passed your apparition test. Go over to the witch at the table there and get your apparition liscense." He said.

As soon as Harry had his apparition liscense he heard another crack. He looked and saw it was Ginny.

The apparition examiner looked at her and smiled. "Congratulation miss, you pass."

Ginny smiled brightly, and after she got her liscense she ran right into Harrys arms, and kissed him on the lips. They only stopped to get some air.

"Come we should get going now." Harry said.

Ginny nodded and with a turn on the spot they disapparated.

----With Ron and Hermoine----

Ron and Hermoine were in Sydney, Australia looking for her parents, when they found out about a flower shop that was run by them.

When they found the place they found Hermoines mom behind the counter and her dad working by one of the shelves.

"Hi, welcome to Plantasia. How can we help you today?" She asked.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you and your husband really quick." Hermoine asked.

"Sure let me go get him." Monica said.

When her husband came over. Hermoine noticed something different about her mom. She had bulge in her stomach. Seeing this made hermoine think back to when she modified her parents memories.

----Flashblack----

Hermoine was in her room ready to do what was needed.

"Mom, dad can you come here really quick." Hermoine called to her parents.

A minute later her parents were in her bedroom.

"Yes honey, whats wrong?" Her dad asked.

"I am sorry that I have to do this." Hermoine said, telling swelling in her eyes.

"Sorry that you have to do what, whats going on Hermoine?" Her mom asked.

"Sorry for this! Obliviate!" Hermoine sobbed.

Her parents expressions went blank.

"Your names are Howell and Monica Wilkins, your dream is to go to Australia and start up your own flower shop. Here are your plane tickets right here. You two do not have any children. But you want some but have never been able to. You rented this house and you will be moving with your furniture out." Hermoine said with a flick of her wand, she sent the memories to them and with a turn on the spot and dissaparated.

----End Flashback----

"So how can we help you two today." Monica asked.

"I was wondering if you remember me?" Hermoine asked.

"I am sorry, but I have never seen you before in my life." Her mom said.

"Thats okay. Oliviate!" Hermoine shrieked.

A blank expression appeared on her parents faces then quickly dissapeared and Hermoine instantly knew it worked. She felt Rons hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. She then turned to her parents and waited for a reaction.

"Hermoine?" Her parents asked.

Hermoine nodded and ran into her parents arms, crying.

"Why did you modify our memories honey?" Her dad asked.

"Because if Voldemort found out about me traveling with Harry I was afraid he would hunt you two down." Hermoine said.

"I take it he is finnaly gone then if you are here." Said a voice from behing them.

When they saw the person they saw it was female. And they recognized her from a photo of the original order of the phoenix, but didn't know her name.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

She smiled.

A/N: I was thinking about leaving it here but I decided not to.

----Back with Harry and Ginny.

It had been a day since their apparition test and they just got word that Ron and Hermoine were on their way with Hermoines parents and someone else that wants to see Harry badly.

They were kissing on the Ginnys bed since her parents and everyone else was out. They heard a loud crack all of a sudden downstairs. Which split them apart really fast.

"I guess Ron and Hermoine are here. Lets go see them." Harry said and Ginny nodded, and they headed downstairs.

When they got down there they saw Ron and Hermoine with Hermoines parents and a lady they saw in a picture of the old members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hi Ron, Hermoine, Mr and Mrs Granger." Harry and Ginny said together.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny." They said.

"So Ron, Hermoine who is this person you brought with us. I take she is the one who wanted to see me badly." Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Ya it is. But Harry you and Ginny should go talk to her in private don't worry about us." Ron said.

"Okay, lets go." The woman said.

So they followed her upstairs up into Ginnys room. When they got in their Ginny closed the door and approached them.

"So you two are probably wondering who I am. This is hard for me. I haven't seen you Harry since you were only 2 months old. The month after your grandparents will killed by Voldemort and when I went into hiding."

"But why would you go into hiding if my grandparents were killed by Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you now. My name is Samantha Potter. Harry sweety, my brothers name was James Potter. I am your aunt." She said.

A/N: Sorry about this but I am leaving a cliffhanger here. I had to. Because the full version I had typed up was deleted off my comp when my mom accidently unplugged my comp last night while adjusting our internet stuff. You might also be wondering why it took me so long to update. Its because we just got done moving. I am also going to be working on A New Begining but until I get more reviews and stuff i won't be updating that as much. But I still will.

PS: Sorry for not posting this in the original but, Samantha Potter isn't my own character. She is the property of Angellove727. She gave me permission to use Samantha in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For those who didn't see the P.S. I wrote, I said that Samantha Potter wasn't my own character, she comes from Angellove727 story The Whole Truth. I highly recomend it also. Its a Sirius/OC story. And also, Plantasia wasn't my own idea either, its the name of my moms flower business.

Disclaimer: Whats the point in this? We all know I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be typing fake stories and I also wouldnt have proof of having this. So I think a disclaimer is kinda pointless.

Ginny: Well it proves you don't own Harry, or me.

Me: Well what if I did claim to. What would you do about it?

Ginny: Bogexia! (Fires Bat Bogey Hex.

Me: Uh gotta go. Heres the chapter.

Ginny: Wimp.

----------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"So Ron, Hermoine who is this person you brought with us. I take she is the one who wanted to see me badly." Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Ya it is. But Harry you and Ginny should go talk to her in private don't worry about us." Ron said.

"Okay, lets go." The woman said.

So they followed her upstairs up into Ginnys room. When they got in their Ginny closed the door and approached them.

"So you two are probably wondering who I am. This is hard for me. I haven't seen you Harry since you were only 2 months old. The month after your grandparents will killed by Voldemort and when I went into hiding."

"But why would you go into hiding if my grandparents were killed by Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you now. My name is Samantha Potter. Harry sweety, my brothers name was James Potter. I am your aunt." She said.

----Real Time----

Harry and Ginny stood there shocked. Lots of thoughts were running through Harrys head. "Why wasn't I told I had a aunt? Why didn't Remus or Sirius tell me? Why didn't Dumbledore, or Hagrid, or someone. Surely someone knew." Harry said. Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Harry, I know this must be hard on you, but believe me I am telling you the truth. Now the reason why noone told you I was around. Is because noone knew I was still alive. You see, if things worked out the way they should have. Sirius would be my husband now."

"You and Sirius were engaged?" Harry asked. Shocked to hear that Sirius was engaged to anyone.

"Yes we were. We also had a child, but she was taken away from us years ago."

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked through tears.

"She was killed when she was 2 years old because of a prophecy Voldemort was told. But it turns out he misinterpreted who the person was. Marissa was her name. I think you would have liked her Harry. And you too Ginny." Sam said, sniffeling a bit.

Harry went over to her and hugged her. While she cried into his shoulder. And Ginny got up and supported the two. They slowly fell asleep on Ginnys bed. And thats how Ron found them a hour later.

----With Ron----

When Ron left the upstairs after seeing Harry, Ginny and Harrys aunt Samantha sleeping on Ginny's bed, he went downstairs smiling and thats how he was when he went into the living room and found Hermoine, her parents and his parents down there.

"Mom, Dad when did you get home?" Ron asked.

"We have been home we just left Harry and Ginny alone. They needed some time to themselves. We have been having a chat with Hermoine and her parents. So Samantha is still alive?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Ya, so you guys knew about her?" Ron asked.

"Yes we did, James and Sirius were devastated when they thought she was dead. In fact we all were. They made us promise that if anything should happen to them, to tell Harry about his aunt. But only if they were all dead. Which is the case. Now that Remus, and Peter are dead also."

"Then why did you guys never tell him?" Hermoine asked.

"Because a week after the war. We got a letter from her. Stating that she was still alive. And had been in hiding all these years." Mrs. Weasly said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thats what she told me and Hermoine also." Ron said

"So when were you guys going to tell Harry about me?" Said a voice from behind them. They saw Sam standing there.

"So I take it Harry is upstairs?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"Yes he is, I tucked him and Ginny into Ginnys bed." Samantha said.

They all started at her. Then Mrs. Weasly spoke, "Are you sure that was a good idea?" She asked.

"Yes I am, nothing will happen, Ginny assured me." Samantha said.

"Oh, so she was awake?" Ron asked.

"Yes she was, she helped me get him in there. Then she laid down next to him. I saw lets just leave them there tonight. They look so cute together." Samantha said.

"Ya they do. I wonder if they will be married one day." Mrs. Granger said.

Everyone looked thoughtful at this.

----With Harry and Ginny, next morning----

Harry woke the next morning with the scent of flowers next to him. He thought fervently of roses, when he felt someone next to him, and realized, it was Ginny.

"Morning sleepy head." Ginny said to him.

"Your awake?" Harry asked.

"Ya I have been for a while, I just didn't want to wake you up, and I found this position to be quite comfortable. Happy 18th birthday Harry. Its hard to beleive, that last year on this day, that you and me weren't together anymore."

Harry realized she was right. Last year on this day, he and Ginny weren't together anymore. But as a present to him, so as not to forget her. She kissed him fervently. And promised to wait for him. And he promised not to be with anyone else. And that promise brought them back together a year later on this day.

"Your right, I am glad that we waited to be back together too. I would not trade you for anything in the world. And I don't know what I would have done if you died. Li-like you almost did at the final battle." Said harry stammering a bit.

"I know it was hard to watch that. But in the everything turned out alright for the most part. Voldemort is dead. His death eaters are either captured or dead. Its all done." Ginny said, snuggling into his chest.

"Your right its done." Harry said.

When they finnaly got up. They went downstairs to see the rest of the Weaslys there. Including Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his girlfriend Amelia, George and his fiancee Angelina Johnson, the Grangers and Samantha all there.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" They all chorused.

"Thanks everyone for coming." Harry said.

And with that they sat down to eat the breakfast Mrs. Weasly cooked. When they were done, it was time for Harry to open presents. He got a new Broomstick Servicing Kit from Hermoine, he got a new Firebolt from George, (Think of this as paying you back, George said.) and some other great stuff. Then Ginny handed him one. When he opened it, he gasped.

The thing that was inside, was a heart shaped locket. When he opened it, it had a picture of Him and Ginny on the day they first got together on the left. And a picture of them on their picnic on the right. He thanked Ginny immensly for this gift.

Then Samantha cleared her throat. "My present isn't something that can be wrapped. But it can be shown without being wrapped. Harry the thing that I have been doing for these last few days, before we came back here, was securing something for you. I was securing Potter Mansion." Samantha said.

"Potter Mansion, thats still around?" Mrs Weasly gasped.

"Yes it is, Molly. And it isn't too far from here. So we can later go look at it Harry. But my birthday gift to you. Is the second house your parents lived in. Which they left to you in their will." Samantha said.

A/N: I decided to cut it off here. Next chapter will be their trip to Hogwarts. I will dwelve on what happens here more after the next chapter maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if you didnt like last chapter. But I was running out of ideas. This chapter I said would be their return to Hogwarts but I decided against it. There will be a few twists in the story that you won't expect in this chapter that will deal with stuff later.

The Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 4

Harry sat there stunned. "What do you mean Potter Manor?" He asked.

"Its the place your father grew up in, you guys lived in it before you went into hiding in Godrics Hallow." Samantha said.

"Wait we had another place we lived in and I wasn't told about that either?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but there was a reason for it. You couldn't live there or be told about it, until you were at least 17. Or until someone of the Potter line came to take you to live there." Samantha said.

"I want to see this place." Harry said.

"Well we can go now, if you wanted." Samantha said. Harry nodded.

"I want to come too." Ginny said.

Harry agreed and he got up.

"We will be back in a bit everyone." Samantha said.

When they went outside Samantha grabbed a hold of his and Ginnys arms and disaperated.

----Back inside the Burrow----

Mrs. Weasly sighed as she saw them dissaparate.

"Mrs. Weasly, there is something you aren't telling us, isn't there?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes there is, you see there are a few reasons why James left that house when he did. You see, when him and Lily were almost done with their 7th year. Lily found out she was pregnant."

"So she was pregnant with Harry in the end of her 7th year. Why would that effect them to not live there anymore?" Ron asked.

"She wasn't pregnant with Harry." Mrs. Weasly said.

----At Potter Manor----

When they arrived outside the Potter Manor, it looked like a bunch of ruins.

"If this is the house that I have now. I think Grimwauld Place is a better choice, no offense." Said Harry, eyeing the ruins.

"Oh will you come on! Do you really think the house looks like that." Samantha said. And with that she walked up to the boundary of the wrought iron gates and dissapeared.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny said.

So Harry and Ginny went through the gates. As soon as they did the ruins were replaced with a huge mansion. They both gaped at the manor. It was about the size of Hogwarts.

"I forgot how big this place is. Well come on you two. Let's go." Samantha said.

They both followed her to the doors to the entrance and she opened them. When they went inside and closed the door, they looked around. But they didn't get much of a chance to look around before they heard a squeak of delight.

"Mistress Samantha! Mistress Samantha! It has been so long since I have seen you." Shouted a house elf.

"Treny, is that you?" Samantha asked.

"It is, it is!" The house elf called Treny said as she hugged Samantha tightly.

"I was thinking you were dead. We all lost contact with you years ago when you went into hiding." Treny said.

"I know and I am sorry for that, but I had to keep in hiding until Voldemort was officially gone. Which he finnaly is as of a month ago." Samantha said.

"Treny is so happy for that! But I is noticing that you brought two others with you, might I ask who these two are?" Treny asked.

"This is Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasly." Samantha told the elf.

"This is Master Harry? I haven't seen him forever. How is Master James and Mistress Lily?" Treny asked. (A/N: Lets just pretend she doesn't know about his parents deaths.)

"They have been dead for seventeen years, Treny. I am sorry. My mom gave her life to save me and my dad gave his by giving us a chance to get away but we couldn't in time." Harry said.

"No! It can't be true. It just can't be. I haven't seen them since the day that Mistress Jill dissapeared." Treny said.

Harry noticed Samantha stiffened at that.

"Thats why they left the mansion? I always thought they left the mansion because of Voldemort." Samantha said.

"Sorry for cutting in like this, but who is Jill?" Harry asked.

"Noone has told you about Jill? I shouldn't be the one telling you this. I really shouldn't be, but I guess there is noone left to tell you about her. Come on lets go to the living room." Samantha said.

When they got to the living room, they saw it was just as big as the Gryfindor common room. It had Gryfindor colors also.

"Okay, you don't know about Jill. I really wish you knew something about her before I came today, because it makes the job I have to do a lot harder now." Samantha said.

"What job are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"The job to find Jill." Samantha said.

'Who is Jill!" Harry asked.

"Back in your parents 7th year, they started dating. But about near the end of it. Your mom found out she was pregnant." Samantha said.

"So was Jill my grandmother because that must be me my mom was pregnant with."

"No, Jill wasn't your grandmother. You see, your mother was pregnant with a girl. The girl's name was Jill. Jill is your sister, Harry." Samantha said.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and not posting for a long time and having a short chapter, I have decided on many things. Expect this to be a long story at least 100 chapters and expect alterations to the story line of Harry Potter. But I will make these longer as I go. Thank you for reading. Thank You for reading, just to let you know I read all reviews that come in. And I would like to thank Sara for pointing out that I accidently gave Harry's sister the same name as Sirius and Samanthas daughter. So I changed it now to a girl I know named Jill. I will have his sister have the same personality as the girl I know also.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am again sorry for those who read the story I thought my friend had written. I messaged the author of the story and apologized to him. I feel bad for it and it has been bugging me all day. I never meant for that to happen. And I thank those who reviewed it and told me that I should remove it because its plagurism. I left a message on my profile to anyone who read it. Now onto the story. This will be a bit of a weird one and this one will be a bit longer then I wanted it to.

The Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 5

Harry sat there stunned.

"Harry sweety are you okay?" Samantha asked.

He just sat there. What did she mean he had a sister? Was it possible? He had a aunt so he guessed it was possible to have a sister that he wasn't told about either. He wondered if Mrs. Weasly knew about him also.

"Who else knew about her?" Harry asked hesitently.

"Everyone in the order of the phoenix knew about her. The odd thing is is she was born on the same day you were. Just 2 years apart. The thing is your sister disappeared three months after she was born."

"How come no one ever told me about her?" Harry asked.

"I am assuming that Dumbledore told them not to." Samantha said.

"WELL ISN'T THAT TYPICAL WITH HIM! HE NEVER TOLD ME A LOT OF STUFF. HE EVEN LEFT OUT I HAD A AUNT AND A SISTER!" Harry yelled.

Samantha looked taken aback but recovered quickly. "I know you must be upset, because I was when Ron and Hermoine told me you never knew about me or Jill. I was surprised that Sirius never talked about me." Samantha said.

Harry with a start remembered that she was married to Sirius at one time. "Ya I know I wonder why he never talked about you." Harry said.

"Its probably because it was too painful to talk about me. I kinda left him after Merissa died. I never stopped loving him though. I just wish now that I hadn't left him." Samantha said.

"I have a question then. You said that you brought us here to find my sister right? Well what are the chances of us finding her if noone else had ever found her before now?" Harry asked.

Samantha looked at him and smiled. "There was a note left here, by your mother Harry." Samantha said as she dug a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened it and started reading it:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then me and your father are dead and Voldemort is finnaly gone for good. We don't know how old you will be when you get this letter, but I hope it will be when you have found a girl that loves you greatly. I bet she will be red headed also. (Harry grinned at this) Its the Potter family curse. All Potters fall in love with red heads.

But back to the reason why I wrote this letter for you. I am surposing that Samantha is there, since she was the one we gave the letter to. Not even Dumbledore knew about Samantha being alive. But he didn't know about our other secret. He didn't know my parents were still alive. They were thought dead around the same time that James parents were killed (Samantha gasped at that with tears in her eyes. Apparently she didn't know her parents were dead.). But now the reason why I sent this is to let you know that Jill is not dead. We planned her dissapearance. But it didn't work as we had planned. When we planned on having her dissapear, it was going to be with my parents. We didn't expect to lose contact with them. But they were living in the United States when we last heard from them. I do hope we have helped you find her. Know that me and your father will always love you Harry. You were the reason we kept going on in the war, until we had to hide under the Fidelius Charm. And please don't blame yourself for our deaths because we would do it all over again for you. Goodbye sweety and have a great red head filled life.

Love,

Mom

P.S.: I hope to have a granddaughter with my name please.

Harry just sat there. Emotions filling him right then. When he felt Ginnys small hand slide into his. The dam of emotions finnaly broke.

"Why! Why did they have to give up their lives together just for me! They could have had more children. They could have lived longer! If Voldemort hadn't lived I might have had more brothers and sisters." Harry said crying openly now.

Ginny got up and she held him close to her. Samantha looked at them. "Has he ever given into his emotions?" Samantha asked.

Ginny shook her head. "He never has, after Voldemort had died though, Harry finnaly started letting his emotions out. This letter just probably broke the rest of the dam that was holding all this in. You know he doesn't have much to remember his parents by. All he has is old photographs and his dads old invisibility cloak."

Sam's eyes widened. "My dads old Invisibility cloak?" She asked.

Harry was the one who answered this time. "Yes, I got it from Dumbledore in my 1st year." Harry choked out.

"Well thats great you got to use it. Now I know I promised you guys a tour of the place so lets look around." Samantha said.

So they started looking around the place. Harry found out that there were many more houses like this one that the Potter Family owned. There were even a few castles that they owned. But this one was her favorite house and where the family lived mainly. Harry also found out that all Potters live here first as their new home and they usually start raising a family there too. But the last five generations of Potters raised their families here except for Lily and James. Harry made a mental note that if he ever got married to Ginny, that he would do everything he could to live here to raise a family.

"It is not too far from Kings Cross either, so its easy transport to the Hogwarts Express." Samantha said brightly as if reading Harrys mind.

The next room they stopped, it didn't take long for Harry and Ginny to know what it was, it was a Nursery. Even though Harry had no experience with children that weren't afraid of him. He still wanted to be a good parent or in Teddys case a good godfather. Harry still hadn't seen Teddy that much and he was usually sleeping when Harry came around. But Harry was planning on going over to see him tommorow.

When they got done with looking around the place, they decided to head back to the Burrow. When they got outside they noticed it was darker outside.

"Wow, I didn't think it would take so long to do all that." Samantha said.

"Do you think maybe we can stay here tonight?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not. It looked like Molly wouldn't expect us back tonight anyway." Samantha said. "But let me make sure anyway." And she dissaparated.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "I am better now. It was just overwhelming to read a letter from my parents telling me that they never blamed me for their deaths. When all these years I have. I am glad to have some closure finnaly." Harry said.

"Harry part of that letter stood out to me. The part of the letter that said you will probably find a red head who loves you. Its almost like she knew about me." Ginny said.

"Well my parents did know your parents pretty well." Harry said. "I might have grown up a bit with Ron before the Fidelius charm happened. Heck, I might have known you for a while."

"Actually you two did know each other." Harry and Ginny jumped and turned around to see Samantha behind them smiling.

"You two only knew each other for a month, but Harry you were very protective of Ginny, just like you are now. Except I think I see a bit of love there now. Not just friendship." Samantha said.

Harry and Ginny blushed. But it was Harry who stopped the silence. "Ya I know. I figured it out the night that Voldemort was killed. I figured out that I love you Ginny." Harry said and picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

When they parted, Ginny said. "I have always loved you Harry James Potter. I just hope we can always be together."

Harry smiled at that notion. And started having ideas for towards the end of the school year. He kissed her again and they were in their own little world and completely forgot that Samantha was there. When she cleared her throat several times later, they finnaly broke apart.

"I am glad you guys finnaly realized I am still here. I don't think I am going to be able to keep you guys seperate tonight. I trust you two enough though to not do anything funny." Samantha said. "Come on lets go in."

After they went inside and had dinner. They all went to bed. When Harry and Ginny had drifted off to bed, they had a strange dream. In the dream, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Harrys parents were there.

"Mom! Dad! Remus! Sirius! Tonks!" Harry exlaimed. And he ran to them and hugged them. Thats when he noticed also that Ginny was there. And he smiled and brought her over.

"Harry it is so good to see you." Lily said.

"We are proud of you. You did the one thing that was said to be impossible to do." Remus said.

"We are here to talk to you and Ginny." James said.

"So this is a message to both of us?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is, Harry I know you are still blaming yourself for all of our deaths. We need you to stop blaming yourself. We have never blamed you. And I am glad that Ginny is here to help you through it. None us will ever blame you for our deaths. You will join us one day, but now that you have Ginny in your life, we are hoping that won't be anytime soon. You two will have a excellent life together. Go have fun, have children, raise your children, have grandchildren, grow old together. You two were made for each other. Don't let anything stop that." Lily said.

"We won't mom, we will make sure we live a great life together. We also will find my sister, so she can become part of it also." Harry said.

"We will always be proud of you Harry. Please take care of Teddy for us. And raise him like he was one of your own. But please, don't take him away from Andromeda. Andromeda needs him just as much as he needs her." Remus said.

"I won't, I am planning on going to visit Andromeda and Teddy tommorow. I hope that Andromeda will make it through this alright." Harry said.

"I think we made a great choice when we made you two the godparents of Teddy." Tonks said.

Harry was surprised at this. "You two never told me that you made Ginny the godmother of Teddy." Harry said.

"Ya well you were too busy with other stuff, and we didn't want anything else being laid on your plate at the time. So please take care. And we love you two as our own children." Remus said hugging Harry and then Ginny.

"We will and thank you everyone for giving me the chance to live." Harry said as he hugged them all. As they faded away, Harry looked down at Ginny and smiled.

Everything was going to be alright now.

A/N: I know this might be a bit of a letdown. But I want your opinion on if I should include Harry and Teddy bonding in this next chapter or go to Hogwarts right away. I was going to do something with Ginnys birthday but I can't remember if I already did. Well let me know what you think and tell me if I made more mistakes. I have a short term memory so I might not have the stuff be the same as I end a chapter previously.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am going to try and make this chapter long, but no promises. My birthday was on November 18th so I don't know when I will post this heck it might be today I dont know.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he remembered everything that happened in that dream the night before. He smiled at the thought of finnaly being able to talk to his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. He finnaly got the acknoweledgement that it wasn't his fault they died. He also remembered after all that the dream hadn't ended yet, there was one more person who wanted to see them.

----Flashback----

When Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks dissapeared. Harry smiled down at Ginny and knew everything was going to be okay. But then he noticed that the dream wasnt ending yet.

"Ginny why isn't the dream ending yet? You would think it would end after that." Harry asked.

"I know its strange." Ginny said.

Just then a figure started to appear before them, and Harrys heart clenched tightly at the sight of him when the figure materialized and Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Because the person that appeared before them was that of Fred Weasly.

"FRED!!!" Ginny cried and ran to him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hi Ginny." Fred said looking at her sadly after he put her down. "I wish this would be on better terms that I am seeing you guys. I am just happy that the war has ended."

"How come we haven't seen you guys at all, until now?" Harry asked.

"Its because you guys were going through a tough time. And plus we couldn't get permission to do this. But Harry there are others that wanted to come, but we agreed on your parents, Remus, Tonks and Sirius. I came here to help Ginny and my family. You are allowed to stay because you are practically family." Fred said.

"Thanks Fred." Harry said.

"Now Ginny, I know my death was hard on everyone especially you and George. But you guys need to realize it wasn't your fault that I died. I would have done it all over again. I-I just wish, that I could have seen my child grow up." Fred said.

Ginny and Harry looked shocked at this. "What do you mean child?" Ginny asked.

Fred looked at them as though he had never seen them before. "Didn't Katie tell you guys? She was pregnant with my child when I died. She needs help as much as anyone. Me and her were engaged to be married." Fred said.

"Oh no. We thought something was wrong with her last time we saw her, she lost the boy she loved because of this war." Ginny said.

"Yes, just like you thought you lost Harry. I need you two to make a promise to me. You will hold onto your relationship, and won't let anything ever happen to it. Me and Katie got back together for a few different reasons, one of them was because we realized that we broke up because of stupid reasons. The other was because we realized we loved each other, just like you two love each other. I approve fully your guys relationship, and so does anyone else. Now I don't want you two to feel guilty about anyones deaths. It was Voldemorts fault not yours. And Ginny, Colin says to stop blaming yourself for his death, he got in the way of that curse to protect you, just because you were his friend." Fred said.

"Tell him, I say thank you. I can't thank him enough for that. He gave up his chance to live to save me." Ginny said.

"And he gave me and Ginny a chance to be together. Everyone who died did." Harry said.

"Yes, they also want you to move on, they don't want you to forget them, but your mother keeps saying it would be nice to have a granddaughter named after her. And your dad keeps saying the same thing about grandson." Fred said.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "It sounds like something they would say." Harry said.

"Ya it does. Listen you two grow up and grow old together, have children, help raise your grandchildren, and maybe even your great grandchildren. But I have to go now. You two take care of yourselves and we will be waiting for you on the day you two die." Fred said.

Ginny got up and hugged him. Harry got up behind her and hugged them both. "I love you, Fred. We will make sure that Katie is taken care of." Ginny said.

"Thank you, but take care of yourselves. Goodbye." Fred said.

----End Flashback----

A/N: I thought about ending it here but I decided against it.

Harry looked down at that moment and saw that Ginnys head was on his chest and she was sleeping soundly.

Harry smiled and gently shook her to wake her up, but all that did was make her snuggle up closer to him.

He shook her again and gently said, "Come on Gin, its time to get up, we have to get back to the Burrow today.

She opened one eye and stretched. Then she clung to him again and muttered, "No I like my pillow. I want to stay this way all day." She said.

Just then the door opened and Samantha walked into the room. "Good morning you two. Come on we have to get going. Your mom is expecting us back by now." She said and withdrew the blanket covers. But as soon as she did, she wished she didn't.

The reason why even surprised Harry, under the blankets. Ginny only wore a bra and tight shorts.

Ginny shreiked. "Don't uncover me! And Harry stop laughing and you two Samantha!" Ginny shrieked at both of them while they were laughing.

Samantha was the first to sober up and she said. "Ginny I am sorry but, why are you only in your bra and shorts. I know nothing happened. But why are you wearing only them?" Samantha asked.

"Because during the summer I feel more comfortable wearing only this, now will you two excuse me while I get dressed, actually Harry you can stay but Samantha can you please leave." Ginny asked embarassed now.

"Okay but I dont want to hear any noises that shouldn't be coming from here." She said and she noticed that they both blushed.

----Back at the Burrow----

When Harry and Ginny arrived, they noticed everyone was up in the kitchen looking at them.

"What?" They asked together.

"Oh we just wondered when you 3 would get here." Mrs. Weasly said.

"I am going to go upstairs. Be back down in a bit." Harry said.

When he went upstairs to Fred and Georges old room, he laid down on his bed. Right then there was a knock on the door. When he told the person to come in, it was Ginny, followed closely by Ron and Hermoine.

Harry was surprised at this, why were Ron and Hermoine with her.

Ginny seemed to notice that he had a wondering look at why Ron and Hermoine were with them. "Its because, um...Ron never left Hermoines room after saying goodnight last night." Ginny said, Ron and Hermoine turned very red at this. "But they heard me coming up and asked what I was doing, and I told them I had to talk to you and they came up with me. So, Harry do you think that dream really happened?"

"Dream, what dream?" Ron asked.

"Me and Harry both had the same dream last night, that first his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks appeared. They told him to stop blaming himself for what happened to them. And Tonks wanted to thank Harry for giving Teddy a better life then what Harry had to grow up in. After we were done talking, they dissapeared, but the dream hadn't ended yet."

"What happened then?" Hermoine asked.

"Fred appeared." Ginny asked.

Ron and Hermoine gasped, and so did 1 other person at the door. Everyone looked up and saw that it was George.

"Fred spoke to you last night?" George asked, eyes wide.

"Ya, why?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I had a dream that Fred was in it also last night, did he tell you to watch after Katie also?" George asked.

Harry and Ginny nodded.

Ron looked confused. "Wait do you three had a dream with Fred in it and I didn't? Why wouldn't he want to say anything to me." Ron said.

"Don't know, but Ron you know he cares about all of us. He probably was running out of time. He probably didn't have enough time to visit all of us. Just the ones that were closest to him."

"Ya I guess you are right." Ron said and laid back on Harry's bed.

----2 Days Later----

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the orchard outside of the Burrow looking at the lake. They were having their 2nd date as a couple, and they were both having a good time.

Ginny was leaning up against Harry and she sighed happily. "I can't believe at this time last year. I didn't know if you were okay or where you were. I don't want this to end. I am happy that we get to spend our school year in the same classes together. And we get to have the Heads quarters to ourselves." Ginny looked at him and smiled mischiefsly.

Harry smiled back at her also. "Oh what are you thinking about Miss. Weasly?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Oh I was thinking that we will have our own part of Hogwarts to ourselves. Heck we even get to have our own password for the quarters. We could do many things." Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know with the way you are talking I am surprised that your mom hasnt gone up to the castle and demanded someone else to be head girl." Harry said.

"Its because she knows they won't change who it is unless they have good reason to. And anyway she doesn't know how I think sometimes." Ginny said.

"Oh so you are saying she knows how you think sometimes? Can you go into detail or can you show me?" Harry asked.

"Gladly." Ginny said and she turned slightly and started kissing him. And he was kissing her back. Harry laid back on the grass with her on top of him, Harrys hands on her sides and her hands going through his hair. Harry felt her tongue asking for entrance and he gave it to her. Then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them, and when they looked up and saw Bill and Fleur with a bemused expression on their faces.

"Enjoying 'ourselves?" Fleur asked. (A/N: Sorry for this but I am horrible with accents, I can do accents myself but when it comes to writing them I am horrible at them.)

"Yes we are." Ginny asked and laid her head on Harrys chest. And Harry kissed her head. Unbeknownst to them, Mr and Mrs. Weasly were watching from the kitchen window and smiling.

"I am glad that Harry finnaly has a girl who loves him. He deserves it." Mr. Weasly said.

"I know, I have had a feeling those two would get together, just like Ron and Hermoine. Except it took Ron and Hermoine a lot longer to get together." Mrs. Weasly said.

While they were watching them, they noticed that a owl was flying toward them and realized it was Snalder.

When Harry noticed her, he got up and held out his arm and she landed on it. When he took the letter from her, he saw that it had his name on it and strangely enough...Ginny's.

End of Chapter 6.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to do it to keep suspense up. Keep reviewing please I appreciate all the reviews and I read them all also. So don't be afraid of reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Right now I can't use one of my fingers so please forgive me for any mistakes.

Harry stared dumbly at the letter. Because he didn't know who it was from but the writing on the letter looked familiar. He opened it up and was surprised by who it was from. And he started to read it aloud not noticing that everyone else had come out.

Dear Harry:

I know its been a year since we have heard from you or vise versa. But we were told recently about how you defeated Voldemort. I want to let you know how proud we are of you. I want to talk to you and hopefully get to know you better. Your Uncle Vernon doesn't have to know.

Now I know you are probably wondering about how I knew about Ginny. Well Didius told us about you and her the day after the war was over. He also told us that she was the spitting image of your mother Lily. Harry, you are probably wondering why your owl came to us. I don't know either but I would recognize your owl anywhere. But why does she appear smaller now? Please respond to this letter me and Dudley would would like to see you. And I would like to talk about your mother. I do miss her. Please respond to this letter when you get the chance if you can meet me on August 20th at 10am at our home while Vernon is at work.

Sincerly,

Petunia Dursley

Harry stared dumbfounded down at the letter. And he looked at Snalder who decided she would like to perch on Ginnys shoulder while Harry was reading the letter. When Harry looked at her he saw that there was concern in her eyes. And with a jolt he realized the day was Ginnys birthday. He couldn't miss her birthday. This was the first birthday of hers he was around for as her boyfriend. And with a jolt he realized he hadn't bought her anything yet. He would remedy that the day before. He had a idea what he wanted to get her.

"I don't want to go." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Harry stop being noble and anyway they wanted me to come also. Its not like we are going to be gone all day long. So write back and tell them we will be there." Ginny said.

When he finished writing his response to Petunia telling her he would come with Ginny. When he sent Snalder off again he noticed everyone else behind him. He scratched his head. "Well I guess everyone heard me and Ginny are going to my Aunts house in 3 days time. But come on lets go inside. I'm starving." Harry said.

Everyone laughed at this and went inside. (A/N: I know they were on a date, but lets just say they had a very light snack.) They all sat down to eat Mrs. Weaslys delicous food. There was talk going about the table. Percy talking about work with Mr. Weasly. (Note: Percy is now the head of the Department for whatever he was in book 4.)

"We are working on helping put the country back together now since Voldemort's downfall, it hasn't been easy. Hogwarts has been the hardest to put back to what it was before the battle. I mean that was where the final battle took place. There are going to be things going on with Hogwarts this year that should brighten up the mood. But Mcgonnagol will be announcing them at the sorting feast."

This had Harry intrigued to what was going on. He was hoping it would be a normal year. But Harry had never had a normal year yet. He was praying for one. But he most likely wouldn't get one. He just hoped whatever happened during it, they would all come out of it okay.

---August 20th---

At the Burrow, things were hectic. One reason was because of Harry and Ginny going to his Aunts house today. And the other reason was because, today was Ginnys birthday. Harry had her presents upstairs. He would be giving them to her in private. He had given her a early birthday present the day before. He had taken her to eyelops owl shop for her to get her own owl. She got a snowy owl. His name was Drasnor. He was about the size of Snalder. They took to each other pretty fast also. Ginny thanked Harry profusely for him.

"I love you so much you know that right." Ginny said.

"Ya, I know. I love you also just as much maybe even more." Harry had said.

When everyone had gotten done eating breakfast. Harry and Ginny got up. "Well we are off. We will probably be back around 4." Harry said. Everyone nodded at this and said "goodbye". They went to the fireplace and flood to Mrs. Figgs house. When they got out of the fireplace, Mrs. Figg was smiling down at them.

"Harry! Ginny! Good afternoon to you two. I take it you are here to see Petunia?" She asked.

"Yes we are. Thank you for letting us use your fireplace to do this." Harry said.

"You are very welcome dear. So go ahead. I know you know were she lives. Dudley should be there also. Although Vernon isn't." Mrs. Figg said while guiding them to the door.

When they got to Number 4 Privet Drive. They noticed that the grass was a greenish brown. Which meant noone was taking care of it. Harry sighed. "And to think all those hours I spent doing yardwork and I leave and they leave it to die." Harry laughed a little at this. And Ginny giggled. They walked up to the door and knocked. It was Dudley who answered the door. He looked pleased that Harry and Ginny were at the doorstep.

"Harry! Its good to see you." Dudley said and he pulled Harry into a manly hug and kissed Ginnys hand. After that he brought them into the sitting room, where Harry saw that there were two other people there with Aunt Petunia.

"Harry dear! Its good to see you. I was worried that your owl wouldn't find you, or you wouldn't answer back. And this must be Ginny. I am so glad to meet the girl that improved my nephews life." Petunia said.

Harry now was getting suspicious. He got his wand out and pointed it at the two unknown people who were in the room. "Who are you and what have you done with my Aunt!" He said.

The two people didn't seem startled by Harrys wand but Petunia and Dudley backed off a bit. When Harry saw this he put it away.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry but if you have no particular reason why you asked me to come here, I am going to leave. I don't exactly have that many good memories of this house. I think some of my best were when I was escaping. I came here on Ginnys birthday and this is the first one I have had with her to celebrate." Harry said and he moved to leave.

"Harry I know I haven't treated you very well in the time you were living here. But I was afraid. I had noone else to go to. I never wanted to treat you like that. But if I did do anything nice for you Dudley would go to Vernon. Believe it or not this was Dudleys idea completely. But these two came a day later after the response came."

Harry looked at her. "You mean all these years, I have had to suffer was because you were afraid of Uncle Vernon? I am sorry I always blamed your for all that stuff. But can I find out now who these two are?" He asked.

The woman of the two stood up and walked over to Harry. "You might want to sit down dear. Now this may come as a bit of a shock. My name is Vanessa Evans. And this is my husband Michael Evans. Our daughter was Lily Evans. We are your grandparents. We are here to help you find your sister. Who dissapeared 2 years ago from our care." Vanessa said.

A/N: Sorry for this, but I am not going to be continuing the search for Harrys sister until after Harry's 7th year. Which Harrys sister and his Aunt will play a big role in after that year. For now this is the end of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't know when I will be able to post this chapter. My internet wont let me connect to anything internet related anymore. I think I will ask my parents to disconnect their d-link router.

Last Chapter:

"Harry I know I haven't treated you very well in the time you were living here. But I was afraid. I had noone else to go to. I never wanted to treat you like that. But if I did do anything nice for you Dudley would go to Vernon. Believe it or not this was Dudleys idea completely. But these two came a day later after the response came."

Harry looked at her. "You mean all these years, I have had to suffer was because you were afraid of Uncle Vernon? I am sorry I always blamed your for all that stuff. But can I find out now who these two are?" He asked.

The woman of the two stood up and walked over to Harry. "You might want to sit down dear. Now this may come as a bit of a shock. My name is Vanessa Evans. And this is my husband Michael Evans. Our daughter was Lily Evans. We are your grandparents. We are here to help you find your sister. Who dissapeared 2 years ago from our care." Vanessa said.

The Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 8:

Harry sat there shocked. His grandparents had finnaly came only to deliver the news they had lost track of his sister 2 years before?

Vanessa looked at Harry worriedly, "Harry dear? Whats wrong?" She asked.

Harry looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "I appreciate you telling me this, I just... I just wish we could have met with my sister being with you. I have always thought I was a only child." Harry said.

But then Petunia said the thing that might have set Harry off, if Ginny wasn't there to calm him down. "I knew about Jill. I knew where she was, and I knew how to contact her, she sent letters to you. But they were never opened by anyone." Petunia looked at Harry.

Harry got up then, "You have letters to me from her?" Harry asked. Petunia nodded and left the room, when she came back she had a small box. She gave it to Harry and he opened it and saw a pretty large size stack of letters addressed to him.

He looked up at his Aunt, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to keep this from you, but I actually forgot about the letters, Dudley was the one who found the box. We stored it in your bedroom. I remember putting it in there your first year away from here, hoping you would find it. But Vernon never gave you the opertunity to look properly. These have been coming for years. They stopped though 2 years ago. I have more letters from her that aren't in that box." Petunia said.

When she left the room, Harry grabbed the first letter that looked to be the oldest of them. It was dated October 31, 1985. Jill would have been 6 or 7 years old then. He opened it up and started reading it. He noticed it wasn't just addressed to him but to his aunt also.

Dear Harry and Aunt Petunia:

I am sorry I haven't been able to write to you, but this is the first time I have gotten the chance. I just found out recently about my parents deaths. It hurt badly knowing that I would never get to live with them again. But being raised by my grandparents is nice also. I remember when mom first told me I was going to have a baby brother or sister. I was so excited. But 2 days before you were born I was sent off to live with Grandma and Grandpa. I just hope that one day we will meet again. Sorry for this letter being so short, but I really didn't know how to talk to you yet.

Love,

Jill Potter

PS: If you can do everything you can to get Sirius out of Jail, I know for a fact he wasn't our parents Secret Keeper.

Harry stared at the letter dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it, this was actual proof that he had a sister, but a thought struck him then. "How did she know that Sirius wasn't my parents secret keeper?" Harry asked.

Venessa answered that, "Because, they only told us, in case something happened to them, we could help prove his innocence. But they wouldn't listen to us because we were muggles. Which angered us greatly, we couldn't tell them about Jill because her location was supposed to be kept a secret from everyone except us, Petunia, you and Sirius." Vanessa said.

Petunia walked into the room then, with more letters in hand. This one was smaller. But they looked newer. "These ones arrived by owl post. One of them arrived actually a month ago."

A/N: Sorry about this but I ran out of ideas with the Dursleys house, so I am cutting their visit short now. Now back to the story.

After conversing for another hour or so. Harry and Ginny decided they needed to leave. Harry had something he wanted to ask her parents also.

"Thank you very much for coming today Harry." Petunia said as she got up and hugged him. Dudley, Vanessa and Michael came up also. Harry hugged each of them in turn. So did Ginny.

When she hugged Dudley he whispered to her, "You take care of him, he needs you more then ever now." She smiled at him and walked toward Harry.

Right when they were about to leave the house though the door opened. And Harrys uncle Vernon stood there. Harry and him both just stared at each other. Until he walked up to Harry. Harry almost went for his wand because the only times his uncle walked up to him was when he was about to get hit. But Vernon stuck his hand out to Harry. Harry took it and Vernon said, "Thank you, Harry. Your parents would be proud of you. Just like we are. I am sorry for all those years we treated you like that. We should have never done that. I was thinking after you had left and when we found out that you were the only one meant to defeat, Voldie-whatsit, that you should have had a better childhood." Vernon said.

After a bit more conversing and Harry saying he would come back eventually. Right when he was about to leave though, Petunia asked him, "Could you one day also take me to see Lilys grave? I should have taken you to see the grave. It shouldn't have been in the middle of a war." Harry said he would take her, but first he needed to go there with Ginny.

----The Burrow----

When they got back to the burrow. They were met by Mrs. Weasly who told them they would be eating in the backyard. And also that would be when Ginny would get her presents also.

After they got done eating. It was time for Ginnys gifts. From Ron, she got new chaser gloves, from George she got a assortment of Weasly Wizard Wheezes products, from Charlie she got a box of chocolates, from Bill and Fleur she got a book on quidditch strategies and moves, from her parents she got a watch similar to the one Harry got from them and a pair of diamond earings. When they were all done and getting ready to go to bed that night, she wondered why Harry never got her a gift. That question was answered though shortly after dinner.

Harry came up to her and asked her to follow him. He took her to the spot by the lake where Harry and her had their first date. Harry turned to her while she stared at him expectantly wondering what he was wanting to talk to her about.

"I bet you wondereed where my birthday present to you was. Well I did get you one so don't worry about that." He got out a little pouch and opened it. There was a ring inside. Ginny though for a second he was going to propose to her. But she was wrong. But close. "This is a Promise Ring, Ginny. With this ring though. I promise to always love and protect you with all my ability. I hope you can accept this promise." Harry said.

Ginny took the ring from him put it on and kissed him full on the lips. "Of course I accept this promise. I love you with all my heart Harry. And I always will.

When they got back inside, they noticed noone else was around. So they headed upstairs, neither noticing that very quickly that all the hands on the Weasly clock went to Mortal Peril before going back.

A/N: I was going to end it here, but I decided against it I wanted to start the new Hogwarts year.

----Sept 1st----

Today was the day everyone had been waiting for, Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny would be going back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. (YAY!) After the usual rush to get everyone to the train on time, with Ron of course not packing until that morning. Which with Hermoines help didn't take too long, they were off.

When they got to the platform, they noticed the usual hustle getting all the kids on the train, Harry noticed there was a lot more kids then normal going on the train. Harry thought this was because Voldemort was finnaly dead. He also noticed that Neville and Luna were closeby. And they walked over to them, it wasn't until they got close enough to them, that Harry noticed they were holding hands, while talking to Nevilles Grandmother.

"Neville dear, I know this is your final year and everything, but please I would like to see you improve more. I know you did a great deal of stuff last year with those dreaded Carrows watching the school. But, I want to see that you cause trouble this year while having fun." She noticed that Harry and the others were watching them with smiles on their faces. "I see your friends are here, have a good summer dear."

Neville and Luna turned around and saw Harry and the others staring at them. Luna smiled brightly at them, "Hi guys, you ready to start your last year at Hogwarts?" She asked.

They all nodded, and Mrs. Weasly came up behind them, "Dears, its time to get on the train." She gave them all hugs goodbye. Lingering longer on Harry and Ginny. "You two take care of each other." She said.

After they got on the train, Harry and Ginny along with Ron and Hermoine turned to Neville and Luna, "We're sorry we have to leave you right now, but Harry and Ginny were made Head boy and Head Girl and me and Hermoine are Prefects." Ron said. "We will come and find you in a compartment after the prefects meeting."

Neville and Luna nodded and turned around to find a compartment. "Come on guys lets go." Ginny said.

After the prefects meeting they went to find Neville and Luna, they found them in a compartment toward the back of the train, when they looked in they saw them kissing.

When they opened the door, Neville and Luna didn't break apart, not until Ginny cleared her throat did they break apart. But they noticed something on Lunas finger, it was a diamond ring. Hermoine and Ginny squealed at the sight of it. Luna saw this and smiled, "Me and Neville had been dating since about halfway through his 6th year, and after the fight with Voldemort he proposed to me." Luna said.

After that they started talking about other things, like how their summers went. About a hour before the train would arrive at Hogsmeade the compartment door opened, and there stood Draco Malfoy with Pansy and Goyle.

Harry saw everyone tense up at the sight of them except for himself and Ginny. But when Draco talked it wasn't with the usual rudeness that he had. "Harry, its good to see you this year, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I was hoping this year it will be different." Draco offered his hand to Harry. This time instead of ignoring it like he did in his first year, he got up and shook it. After that Draco, Pansy and Goyle left.

Harry sat back down and saw everyone staring at him oddly. "What?" He asked.

Ron and Hermoine stared, but Neville said, "So he isn't that bad of a person now?"

Harry shook his head, "No hes not, in fact the fight with Voldemort and almost losing his parents made him realize that the side that Voldemort was on was the losing side. I think losing Crabbe and him almost getting killed by Dark Magic several times helped also. But I think Pansy was the main reason. He loves her."

After that, they just started talking about other things. When they arrived at Hogsmeade station, they disembarked and heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling out, "Firs' years over here, firs' years."

Harry called over to him, "Hi Hagrid!" Hagrid looked over at him and smiled, "Harry! I am glad you could come this year. I knew you would if you could. I will see you at the feast!"

And with that Hagrid started herding the first years over to the boats, Harry laughed remembering what it was like to first see Hogwarts from the lake in the boats. As they walked to the Thestrol draw carriages, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny stopped. Harry, Neville and Luna turned back to see why they stopped.

Hermoine was the first to speak up, "So those are Thestrols?" Hermoine asked. And Harry realized this was the first time they had ever seen a Thestrol.

He nodded, "Don't worry though, they are quite gentle." Harry said as he went over and stroked the back of the one near him.

When they got in the carriage, it started to pull away. And Harry got his first glimpse of Hogsmeade since the night of the final battle.

It wasn't any different, but several businesses were boarded up, but none of the major ones that the Hogwarts students go to. They were a few buildings that were destroyed and Harry also saw that they were almost repaired completely so that they would probably be up and running by the time the first Hogsmeade weekend was, which would be the upcoming weekend.

When they got to the school, they got out out of the carriage and headed inside. Harry was glad to see the damage done to the school was fixed. When they went into the great hall, they looked up at the staff table and saw the table was filled, and had three people. Harry had a surprise happen, because in the seat next to Mcgonagoll, where the DADA teacher usually sat was his aunt Samantha. He smiled. He remembered something his aunt told him a few weeks back.

----Flashback----

Samantha and Harry were sitting outside Potter manor. Harry turned to her, "Sam, what is it you do for a career?"

Samantha looked at Harry and smiled, "Well before I worked with Hermoines parents in the plant shop. I was a teacher to wizard children before they go to wizarding school. But, because of what happened to Merissa, I kinda lost the heart to teach students." She said tears swelling in her eyes. She had recently been told by Harry when she asked him what happened to Sirius that he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. She had told him that was the person who killed Merissa also.

Harry knew just by the way she interacted with him and the others, Sam would have been a great mom.

----End Flashback----

Harry was glad that she had decided to come back to teaching. She deserved this chance. Harry knew she loved being around kids. He knew that one day she would be able to help raise a child eventually.

When everyone was sitting down, Ron was grumbling about the sorting taking too long and being hungry, when the doors banged open and Professor Flitwick was leading the group of 1st years to the front of the hall. Harry expected to see Flitwick read the list of 1st years but instead it was Mcgonagoll, she got up and moved to the stool where the sorting hat was. As the hat opened its mouth to sing.

Tis the time for bonds to be strongest,

because the darkness is not over yet,

for once again darkness will return,

but those who stand together

will defeat this darkness

but being united will not be enough

for being united alone won't work

it will take the love of two to defeat this

But this is not the time,

for we are here for a feast,

so lets begin with the sorting

and we will see where you belong!

Everyone stared at the hat now shocked, quite a few people looked fearful. Harry was saddened. Why now of all times would there have to be a warning of impending doom?

After the sorting was finished, Mcgonagoll stood in front of her chair and looked over everyone and smiled, "Welcome to a New Year here at Hogwarts, I have a few things I would like to say, I will right now introduce our new teachers, first of all our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Samantha Potter." The Gyfindors who knew about Samantha clapped the loudest, after everyone quieted down, Mcgonagoll spoke again, "Our Astronomy Teacher will be Saria Motamiya." Everyone clapped at this also, then Mcgonagoll spoke, "Our new Transfiguration teacher, Jill Davis. And those who are wondering who the person next to her is, his name is Robbie Davis, Her husband. Who will be taking over her class in about 6 months or so because they are expecting their first child. And those who are wondering who the Divination teacher is it is Firenze. Now let the feast begin!" With that the food appeared.

A/N: This ends the chapter. I gave slight hints to what will be happening after this school year. And for those who can guess who Saria and Jill are get the next chapter dedicated to them. Until next time. By the way the author gave me Permission to use Saria.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am sorry if this is posted before any reviews guessed, but I will tell you where Saria comes from, she comes from my Digimon one.

Last Chapter:

When they got to the school, they got out out of the carriage and headed inside. Harry was glad to see the damage done to the school was fixed. When they went into the great hall, they looked up at the staff table and saw the table was filled, and had three people. Harry had a surprise happen, because in the seat next to Mcgonagoll, where the DADA teacher usually sat was his aunt Samantha. He smiled. He remembered something his aunt told him a few weeks back.

----Flashback----

Samantha and Harry were sitting outside Potter manor. Harry turned to her, "Sam, what is it you do for a career?"

Samantha looked at Harry and smiled, "Well before I worked with Hermoines parents in the plant shop. I was a teacher to wizard children before they go to wizarding school. But, because of what happened to Merissa, I kinda lost the heart to teach students." She said tears swelling in her eyes. She had recently been told by Harry when she asked him what happened to Sirius that he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. She had told him that was the person who killed Merissa also.

Harry knew just by the way she interacted with him and the others, Sam would have been a great mom.

----End Flashback----

Harry was glad that she had decided to come back to teaching. She deserved this chance. Harry knew she loved being around kids. He knew that one day she would be able to help raise a child eventually.

When everyone was sitting down, Ron was grumbling about the sorting taking too long and being hungry, when the doors banged open and Professor Flitwick was leading the group of 1st years to the front of the hall. Harry expected to see Flitwick read the list of 1st years but instead it was Mcgonagoll, she got up and moved to the stool where the sorting hat was. As the hat opened its mouth to sing.

Tis the time for bonds to be strongest,

because the darkness is not over yet,

for once again darkness will return,

but those who stand together

will defeat this darkness

but being united will not be enough

for being united alone won't work

it will take the love of two to defeat this

But this is not the time,

for we are here for a feast,

so lets begin with the sorting

and we will see where you belong!

Everyone stared at the hat now shocked, quite a few people looked fearful. Harry was saddened. Why now of all times would there have to be a warning of impending doom?

After the sorting was finished, Mcgonagoll stood in front of her chair and looked over everyone and smiled, "Welcome to a New Year here at Hogwarts, I have a few things I would like to say, I will right now introduce our new teachers, first of all our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Samantha Potter." The Gyfindors who knew about Samantha clapped the loudest, after everyone quieted down, Mcgonagoll spoke again, "Our Astronomy Teacher will be Saria Motamiya." Everyone clapped at this also, then Mcgonagoll spoke, "Our new Transfiguration teacher, Jill Davis. And those who are wondering who the person next to her is, his name is Robbie Davis, Her husband. Who will be taking over her class in about 6 months or so because they are expecting their first child. And those who are wondering who the Divination teacher is it is Firenze. Now let the feast begin!" With that the food appeared.

The Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long thing but I promise you it will play a huge role later.

After everyone was done eating, the food cleared away and Mcgonagoll stood up. "To all newcomers welcome, to all old students welcome back. As you all know, this past year, the dark wizard Voldemort was finnaly defeated. Thanks to Harry Potter, who incidently is head boy. There are a few notices to be given out. The forbidden forest is of course forbidden, and some of our older students should know this by now." She was staring where Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny wer sitting and they tried looking innocent. "Another thing for all those who are wondering who the Head of Gryfindor house and Slytherin house will be, Slytherins head will be Professor Slughorn who will be retiring after this year, and the Head of Gryfindor house will be Rubeus Hagrid." There were loud applause at Hagrid being made Head of Gryfindor. And polite applause for Slughorn. "Also those who are hoping to try out for their House Quidditch Team should notify their head of house within the week. Now I believe that it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all!" She said and she excused everyone. As everyone got up to leave, Ron and Hermoine got up to help the first years find the common room, while Harry and Ginny hung back to greet Hagrid by the doors.

When he approached them, he smiled broadly, "It seems just yesterday that I was first becoming a teacher here, now Professor Mcgonagoll has made me Head of Gryfindor House, she approached me a week before school started about it. I of course accepted it, now I can come visit you guys in the common room when its okay. I want to also congratulate you two for finnaly getting together. Yes Yes I know about 6th year, but now you guys can finnaly enjoy your relationship more. But its time for bed, goodnight Harry, goodnight Ginny." They walked away from him after saying goodnight and headed to the common room.

When they got there, the fat lady asked for the password, Harry gave it, and walked in and saw Ron and Hermoine waiting for them "So I wonder if this is going to be a normal year." Ron said.

Harry smiled, "I think this will be a good year, I mean besides the hats song, it should be normal." He said. But uknown to them, it was going to be a year that would change everything they knew about magic forever.

----Gryfindor Common Room Sept. 2----

When Harry and Ron went downstairs the next morning, Ginny and Hermoine were already waiting for them. Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her soundly on the lips. While Ron walked over to Hermoine and did the same. Both pairs parted when they heard wolf whistles and cat calls and turned to se several people there, some were saying 'its about time they got together' or 'Ginny's lucky' or 'how did those two get the two prettiest girls in the school'.

Harry smiled, it felt good to have a happy relationship with a girl that he liked more then any girl he had ever met. He was sure this would last.

When they got down to the Great Hall, they finnaly got to take in who was still going to Hogwarts. Nearly half the students were still there, there was more students at the Slytherin table then anywhere else.

After they had breakfast, they waited for their class schedules as Hagrid moved down the table, using the new wand he got once he was proven innocent, he was given a full pardon and permission to get a new wand, to fill out each slip, when he got to Ron, Harry, Hermoine and Ginny however he smiled and tapped his wand on each of their schedules.

"Here you guys are, I appreciate that you lot are taking Care of Magical Creatures as are Neville and Luna. You guys are my first class today, so it will be a fun lesson."

-Outside Hagrids hut-

Harry and the others arrived outside Hagrids hut to start their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson that year.

Hagrid beamed at the 6 of them, "I have something special planned for this class this year, I worked it with Professor Motomiya, we are going to be teaching the class how to become Animagus." He beamed at them and they all looked excited.

A drawling voice behind them made them turn around, "So we are going to be taught how to transform into animals this year?" The speaker of the voice was Draco Malfoy.

Everyone stood there shocked that he was actually there. Malfoy noticed everyone was staring at him except for Parkinson and Crabble. "I am sorry for all the stuff I ever did in this class, the whole thing last year helped me realize how wrong I was." He drawled.

Hagrid smiled, "Its okay Malfoy, now since we are here, I decided to cover something that we covered before but I realized we weren't ready for it yet. We are going to study Hippogriffs." He smiled.

Malfoy paled a bit at this, apparently what happened in 3rd year was still fresh on his mind. But he looked like he would do it right this time and when Hagrid asked for volunteers to interact with the Hippogriffs the entire class stepped forward. So Hagrid had them approach the Hippogriffs. But surprisingly, when it came to Buckbeaks turn he slowly approached Harry and Ginny. Harry looked apprehensive but Hagrid smiled. "This is a rare occurance, Hippogriffs dont usually approach a human first unless they know they can respect the human. So Harry smiled and stepped forward and patted Buckbeaks nose as Ginny slowly walked to Buckbeak.

Malfoy stood back, Harry noticed this and walked over to him. "Come on Draco just do what we had to do in 3rd year to get close to him." So Draco did that and Buckbeak bowed to him and let Draco pat his nose, Harry nodded to Hagrid who winked at him and picked Draco up and put him on Buckbeak.

Draco looked scared, "Wait! I don't know what to do! What do I hold onto?" But it was too late Buckbeak started running and took off.

After the ride was over, Draco was grinning, when he walked over to Harry he said, "That was great, I can't wait to have another go on Buckbeak." He walked away after winking at Harry.

------Break------

As the month of September rolled on, the classes got more difficult. They were starting up their animagus transformations now in Transfiguration. And in Care of Magical Creatures they were learning about each animal they were. When Harry found out what his Animagus form was he started crying. His form was a stag just like his fathers. Ginnys was a doe, just like Harrys mother.

Rons was a big shaggy black dog, Hermoines was a wolf. Neville's is a Hawk and Lunas is a Eagle.

Harry and Ginny had already almost completed their transformations, Ron and Hermoine were close behind, but Neville and Luna had a ways to go. But the six of them wer the farthest along by far and Professor Motimiya was impressed. "You know it usually takes years for someone to get as far as you six have. I wouldn't be surprised if by Halloween at the earliest you had this done." She said.

----Defence against the Dark Arts Class----

Samantha stood in front of everyone in the class, "Okay, today we are going to be learning how to define a animagus creature between a regular creature. Now there are 2 different ways to determine how to tell a creature apart. Can anyone tell me how? We will be using a real animagus person for this." With this there was a pop and in her place stood a big German Sheppard, those who were familiar with what a German Sheppard looked like noticed right away a difference to it. The fur on this German sheppard was a Reddish-Brown instead of the regular Brownish-gold color.

When she transformed back she asked, "Okay who can tell me what the difference in my form is compared to a regular German Sheppard."

Five hands shot up, of course one being Hermoine, but the other four surprised Harry, the other four were, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Draco. When she called upon Luna, she answered,"Your fur wasn't the normal color that the German Sheppards have." Luna said.

"That is correct 10 points to Ravenclaw." As the lesson went on she talked about Animagus are required to register. And she knew of 3 people who were unregistered. They were known as the Marauders, it just wasn't common knowledge they were unregistered.

At the end of the lesson Samantha called Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Luna and Neville to the front of the class, "I heard you 6 are the farthest along in your transformations." When they nodded she continued, "But this isn't the reason why I asked you up here. Harry, I want to go to your parents graves on Halloween. I know this is a trying thing to do, but I know also that Remus, Sirius and Tonks graves are there also. If you didn't know Remus was the first boyfriend I had. But due to things that I couldn't control, we weren't together anymore. I know he married Tonks and I know they had a son, I want you to bring their son with us." Samantha said. If you looked closely at her you could see her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Harry nodded, "I agree, I think Teddy should get to go with us, but I want to bring Ginny, Ron, Hermoin, Neville and Luna also." So when they set it all up. They left the classroom and headed to Dinner.

----October 31st----

----Hogwarts----

Luna stood watching them walk to the apparition point and dissapear, she sighed. She wished she could go with them but she was having a problem that she needed to see Madam Pomfrey about. So she headed to the Hospital Wing.

When she got there she was glad to see that noone else was there and Madam Pomfrey was shuffling about taking care of stuff.

Luna approached her, "Madam Pomfrey?" The Matron jumped and turned and smiled.

"Hell dear, its not often that I see a person come in here under their own power. So what can I do for you?"

Luna explained to her that she was feeling sick for the last week or so, it had been a on-going thing and it was making her Animagus transformation difficult. (Note: They finished their transformations a week ago.) And she was having cramps. Madam Pomfrey told her to lie down so she could check on her. When she waved her wand over her the results told her what she thought.

"Well dear you aren't sick." She said.

Luna looked a bit alarmed at this. What could possibly be wrong with her. When she found out what was wrong she felt tears running down her face. How could this happen now?

----Godrics Hollow----

Harry held Teddy to him while he Samantha, Neville, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny went to the graveyard in Godrics Hallow. Luna didn't come because she was sick and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

When they reached the graveyard they went ot the tombstone that was built for the Marauders and their family. When Harry got there he knelt down in front of it and said, "I'm here, I came this time with my family that I have accumulated over the years. I-I just wish you were here with me," He felt a hand on his shoulder. And he turned and saw that it was Samanthas. "Remus, Tonks I brought Teddy with me, I promise I will take care of him. I will make sure he has a better childhood then I did. I don't blame any of you for that, I just wish things could have been different." Harry ran his hand against the top of the stone and stood up.

When Harry turned to face the others, Teddy brought his head up off of Harry's shoulder and smiled, "Da-Da! Ma-Ma!" He cried.

A/N: This took me so long to write. I went through 3 different endings of this chapter before I liked it. The entire next one will be a surprise. Those who can guess what my plan is gets the next one dedicated to them. I will say this, I like this ending most. I wasn't even going to include Teddy in this thing at first. PS: I know this chapter took me a long time to do, but I started planning a lot of my later chapters already. Including the last 5 chapters, but I have started writing them out, let me know through reviews or pms if you want me to start putting previews of chapters up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry if post this without acknowleding anyone but I am working on htis like a few seconds after I posted that last chapter. I have forgotten to mention this in previous chapter, but this is a AU story and will have a xver sometime in it, I won't reveal what the xver is unless someone guesses it. None of those who already know are allowed to guess. This chapter is dedicated to Digidestined Angel, her mom was in a car accident the rest of who got this right will be dedicated at the end of the chapter.

Last time:

Luna stood watching them walk to the apparition point and dissapear, she sighed. She wished she could go with them but she was having a problem that she needed to see Madam Pomfrey about. So she headed to the Hospital Wing.

When she got there she was glad to see that noone else was there and Madam Pomfrey was shuffling about taking care of stuff.

Luna approached her, "Madam Pomfrey?" The Matron jumped and turned and smiled.

"Hell dear, its not often that I see a person come in here under their own power. So what can I do for you?"

Luna explained to her that she was feeling sick for the last week or so, it had been a on-going thing and it was making her Animagus transformation difficult. (Note: They finished their transformations a week ago.) And she was having cramps. Madam Pomfrey told her to lie down so she could check on her. When she waved her wand over her the results told her what she thought.

"Well dear you aren't sick." She said.

Luna looked a bit alarmed at this. What could possibly be wrong with her. When she found out what was wrong she felt tears running down her face. How could this happen now?

----Godrics Hollow----

Harry held Teddy to him while he Samantha, Neville, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny went to the graveyard in Godrics Hallow. Luna didn't come because she was sick and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

When they reached the graveyard they went ot the tombstone that was built for the Marauders and their family. When Harry got there he knelt down in front of it and said, "I'm here, I came this time with my family that I have accumulated over the years. I-I just wish you were here with me," He felt a hand on his shoulder. And he turned and saw that it was Samanthas. "Remus, Tonks I brought Teddy with me, I promise I will take care of him. I will make sure he has a better childhood then I did. I don't blame any of you for that, I just wish things could have been different." Harry ran his hand against the top of the stone and stood up.

When Harry turned to face the others, Teddy brought his head up off of Harry's shoulder and smiled, "Da-Da! Ma-Ma!" He cried.

Now on with the story

The Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 10

Everyone stopped at that and turned around to look behing them. There behind the grave, stood Remus, Tonks, Sirius, James and Lily. Harry felt tears stinging at his eyes as Teddy squirmed in his arms reaching out for his parents. (Note: I love Teddy so I am going to have everyone appear solid for this so Tonks and Remus can hold him.)

Tonks smiled happily at Teddy and walked to Harry and took Teddy from him. Teddy nestled into Tonks chest and stayed there smiling happily. Tonks looked up at Harry and said, "Those were his first words. I can't believe it, his first words were of me and Remus." Remus came up behind her and looked at Teddy.

Harry wasnt paying attention to any of this. He was staring at his parents and they were staring at him, without realizing he did it he ran to Lily and flung his arms around her sobbing. She held him to her as he cried. But James was holding both him and Lily.

Sam wasn't paying attention to any of this either because she only had eyes for Sirius. This was the first time in nearly 16 years she had seen him and now she was seeing him. Now if only they had worked things out. If only they had Harry would have known he had a family. It should not have take 13 years for him to know he had people who loved him. Sirius had his arms out to Sam and she ran to him and held him tightly.

The others just looked on but Ginny didn't she went over to Harry and his parents and held Harry also as he cried. It was breaking her heart to hear him cry like this, he was finnaly mourning for his parents, something he was never allowed to do.

Lily looked at Ginny while she held Harry in her arms, "Thank you for being here for him, I know its been hard for him over these years. We have seen some of the stuff he has been through and we have tried to help him through it. We really were there for him at the graveyard. And when he used the ressurection stone in the forbidden forest. We knew he wasn't going to die though, Dumbledore told us that he wasn't going to die because he went willingly." Lily said with a slight smile.

Harry looked up at that, "You have talked to Dumbledore then? How is he?" He asked.

Lily looked at him and smiled, "Hes good, his sister Arianna is the first person we met when we got there. She had nothing but nice things to say about her brother, no matter what he did in his past. She did wish though that he didn't have to die yet. But she was ecstatic about finnaly seeing him again. His parents were upset at him at first when he got here, but Ariana told them that she didn't care anymore. That she wanted to move on. But I wasn't happy with Albus about the decisions he made about you. He kinda hid away for a while when I got on his case about that and didn't reaapear until after I had calmed down which was after the whole ressurection stone thing. Which I am still proud of you about." She said as she hugged him tighter noticing that James and Ginny both did also.

----Sam's POV----

She just felt so safe in Sirius arms, she hadn't been held by him for such a long time. She broke down crying now. "Sirius I am so sorry! I should never have blamed you. It wasn't your fault that Merissa died. It was Bellatrixs fault. It was all her fault, we didn't know that was going to happen, it was just so unfair we had finally had a child after trying for so long and not long after that she was killed. Maybe if that hadn't have happened we would have still been together and we could have cared for Harry and he would have grown up happy." She started crying even more now.

Sirius was looking down at her, knowing what would happen to her in the not too distant future, but she probably didn't remember it. He leaned back and looked at her. She was just as beutiful as the day het met her. "Sam its okay, I regretted breaking up with you too. I regretted it the minute we did break up. And yes if we had stayed together, we could have raised Harry and I might still have been alive, but we can't change that now. But I would if I could, in fact I would have been secret keeper then also." Sam gasped at this. Harry had never told her Sirius wasn't secret keeper, she always figured that Sirius went to Voldemort after they broke up.

"You weren't secret keeper? Harry never told me that you weren't secret keeper. I always figured you went to Voldemort after we broke up. I had always blamed myself for that and I couldn't stand the fact that it was because of me that this happened."

Sirius looked alarmed at this, "Sweety I would never go to Voldemort no matter what happened. I would never betray James and Lily and especially Harry. I'm sure the only reason Harry didn't tell you was because everyone knew and he just figured you did."

When Harry seperated from Lily, James and Ginny, he took Ginnys hand and said, "Mom, dad this is Ginny the love of my life and my best friends sister. I love her with all my heart." Ginny blushed at this and James and Lily beamed at the two seeing the resemblance to themselves at that age.

Ron, Hermoine, and Neville walked up also at this, "These are more of my best friends from school, Nevilles fiancee isn't here because she is sick and we can't figure out what was wrong with her. She told us to go without her."

Lily looked at Neville and said, "Don't worry she will be fine, its probably nothing. But listen we can't stay here much longer, you will see us again soon. But not too soon." She looked over at Sirius and Samantha and noticed that they were kissing. Lily knew what was going to happen to Sam soon and that her and Sirius would truely be reunited then. She called over to Sirius, "Sirius! It's time!" She turned to Harry and Ginny and smiled sadly, knowing what would happen to those two soon also.

When Sam and Sirius walked up, Sirius walked over to the others, and Tonks who was still holding Teddy was saying goodbye to him. She was walking to Harry as Teddy sleeping with his head up against Tonks chest. It was breaking Harry's heart to do this, it was hard for him to have to say goodbye to his parents, but Teddy was still young and he lost his parents but now he had seen them again, he just wish this could have been a happier time, Teddy should have been raised by his parents, not his grandmother and his godfather.

When Harry had Teddy, Tonks walked away crying into Remus robes, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see it was Ginny, "Everything will be alright Harry." She said.

Harry looked at her, "I know it will." He turned towards his parents, Remus, Tonks and Sirius, "Will I see you again?" He asked.

James was the one to answer, "Yes, you will, lets just hope its not too soon. We want you to have a full life. But do take care of each other, that hats song had a warning in it. It will happen sooner then the hat thinks also. Goodbye everyone, and take care." And then they were gone.

----Hogwarts----

When they arrived back at entrance hall doors they found Luna waiting for them their and she was crying. When she saw them she ran to Neville and threw her arms around him. Neville asked worriedly whats wrong?"

Luna took a deep breath, "There are several things wrong right now!" She looked over to where Harry was holding Teddy and said, "There have been two attacks tonight, neither person survived, and I didn't know if you were okay because you guys were late getting back." She said.

Harry was shocked to hear this, "Who was attacked?" He asked.

Luna took another deep breath and said, "Andromeda Tonks and my dad. There were these creatures and 3 humans that attacked each place occording to the Aurors there, the creatures looked like Hellhounds, but they weren't. They had also abilities similar to a Dementor." She said.

Hermoine and Sam paled at this, but it was Sam who spoke up, "No, not those again. Not Riff Hounds. Anything but Riff Hounds."

Harry asked, "What in bloody hell is a Riff Hound?"

Hermoine answered him this time, "Riff Hounds are much deadlier versions of Dementors that were said to have been spawned from Hell itself. There is no known way of fighting them since the only book on them was destroyed centuries ago."

Everyone paled greatly at this. How were they supposed to fight something that isn't known how to fight?

Luna looked at Neville and said, "Theres something else that you should know. I found out why I was sick." She said.

Neville looked a bit worried, "Is it anything serious?" He said.

Luna looked at him and gave him one of her dreamy smiles and said, "It might be, depends on if you think becoming a father in 7 months is serious." She said.

A/N: This part is dedicated to those who got this right. Those are: lorilou783, the-irish-redhead for guessing it right. Anyone who can guess where i get Riff Hounds from gets each chapter from now on dedicated to them, they have until next chapter to guess.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Digidestined Angel and her family who are going through a very tough time now. One reason it took me so long to post this is because I had my wisdom teeth removed. And plus my freaking moler is killing me.

Last Time:

When they arrived back at entrance hall doors they found Luna waiting for them their and she was crying. When she saw them she ran to Neville and threw her arms around him. Neville asked worriedly, "Whats wrong?"

Luna took a deep breath, "There are several things wrong right now!" She looked over to where Harry was holding Teddy and said, "There have been two attacks tonight, neither person survived, and I didn't know if you were okay because you guys were late getting back." She said.

Harry was shocked to hear this, "Who was attacked?" He asked.

Luna took another deep breath and said, "Andromeda Tonks and my dad. There were these creatures and 3 humans that attacked each place occording to the Aurors there, the creatures looked like Hellhounds, but they weren't. They had also abilities similar to a Dementor." She said.

Hermoine and Sam paled at this, but it was Sam who spoke up, "No, not those again. Not Riff Hounds. Anything but Riff Hounds."

Harry asked, "What in bloody hell is a Riff Hound?"

Hermoine answered him this time, "Riff Hounds are much deadlier versions of Dementors that were said to have been spawned from Hell itself. There is no known way of fighting them since the only book on them was destroyed centuries ago."

Everyone paled greatly at this. How were they supposed to fight something that isn't known how to fight?

Luna looked at Neville and said, "Theres something else that you should know. I found out why I was sick." She said.

Neville looked a bit worried, "Is it anything serious?" He said.

Luna looked at him and gave him one of her dreamy smiles and said, "It might be, depends on if you think becoming a father in 7 months is serious." She said.

The Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 11:

Neville Gaped at her, but before he could respond to her, Professor Mcgonagoll, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Hagrid and for some reason Abeforth Dumbledore came through the entrance hall doors. When Mcgonagoll saw them, she breathed a big sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you lot are alright, when we got word about attacks happening, we were worried. We gathered what was left of the order we could get a hold of to go get you lot. But when we were leaving my office, we got this letter telling us that lot were alright." She handed the letter to Harry.

Dear Professor Mcgonagol,

I know you and whats left of the order are heading out to get Harry Potter, his aunt and friends but you shouldn't worry because they are on their way to the school. But I must warn you there is someone else on his way their looking to challenge the owner of the elder wand who he knows is either a Potter or a Dumbledore.

So I suggest getting ready for this person because your wards and protective spells won't guard against him.

Sincerly,

Jill Potter

Jill Potter! Again, here was proof that his sister existed. But this wasn't good how powerful was this person if the wards and protective charms won't guard against him.

But before he could finish these thoughts, he heard a loud crack happen near them. And they saw a hooded figure, you couldn't see any part of his body but this wasn't the alarming part. He was floating, and just staring at them, "Hmm, I was expecting tougher looking maybe even older looking owners of this wand. But for now I Jaken, challenge the owner of the elder wand to duel." Everyone gasped, they had oblviated everyone who was at the battle about the Elder Wand and the Horcruxes except for the members of the DA and the Order. So how did this person know about it?

Harry stepped forward with his wand pointed at Jaken. "I, as the owner of the Elder Wand, accept your challenge."

Jaken looked at him and laughed, "You! The master of the most powerful wand to ever exist, thats laughable. I like you, but really now since none of you will step forward, I will challenge you two!" He said pointing to Sam and Abeforth.

Sam and Abeforth looked at each other and nodded, "We accept." So they lined up. And started firing spells and jinxes at each other. But noone could recognize any of the spells Jaken was using neither could they see a wand anywhere. Sam looked a bit frazzled and Abeforth looked worried about all this.

While the fighting was going on, Hermoine was trying to recognize the spells but she couldn't. "I can't recognize any of these spells." All of a sudden Jaken yelled, "Moratios!" And a wall of green light shot out at Sam and Abeforth and knocked them backwards. But both got up fast, and started firing curses. Jaken looked worried about that, "How is that possible! That was supposed to kill you both on contact."

Sam and Abeforth just laughed.

Then during a small break they nodded at each other and started firing spells noone recognize also. most came out like walls of light or waves, all three were starting to get tired from all this spellwork.

Harry was standing there mesmorized, he had never seen spells or spellwork like this before, he wondered what some of these spells were, but when he looked back, it was just in time to see Sam shoot a green wave of energy silently at Jaken who was hit directly with it and fell, but before he hit the ground his body disapeared, aand his voice saying, "You have won this round! But I will be back!"

A/N: I will explain in a later chapter why this fight was so short. On with the chapter.

After the fight was over Samantha walked over to a tree and sat down with her face in her hands, saying to herself, "I can't believe its him. Its not possible." She kept saying over and over again.

Harry and Ginny went over to her, "Sam whats wrong?"

She lifted her head and her eyes were red, "I can't believe its him, it just can't be! He was supposed to have died when me and James were in school still. The reason why I was so frazzled and Abeforth was worried during the duel, was because Jakens last name was Potter. Jaken was the only dark wizard in our family, he left me and James mother during school and we were told by Dumbledore that Voldemort killed him. But I guess he was wrong, or it might have been what that was tonight. Jaken Potter was excelled at making clones of himself, he was hunting the Elder Wand even then. There was only a few of us who knew Albus had the elder wand. I only found out a month before I dissapeared." But then she looked at Harry, "So is it true, do you really have the Elder Wand?"

Harry nodded, "But I didn't win it from Dumbledore, I won it from Draco Malfoy." With that he explained how he found out about the Elder Wand, and how it comes to pass to a differnt person.

When he was done talking about it, she sat there stunned. "So Jaken made a mistake, he honestly thought that age matters in power." They decided to go in, but Neville and Luna hung back to talk. Harry was hoping everything would work out with them now, he knew being a father was something Neville wanted. He just didn't think they were ready for it yet.

As they were nearing the Great Hall staircase, Professor Davis husband came running to them, "Jills gone into labor! And shes a month early!" He shouted, looking panicked.

Mcgonagol got him to calm down, she asked. "Now where is Jill."

"Shes in the hospital wing, but shes asking for Harry for some reason, she refuses to have anyone but me and Harry in there." So Harry followed him after bading the others goodnight.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, he heard screams of pain coming through the door in the back rooms, when they went in there they saw Professor Davis laying in bed. WIth Madam Pomfrey at the end of her bed telling her to push.

When Professor Davis saw them, she screamed at them, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! ROBBIE YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN!"

Robbe and Harry cringed at that, but went over to her and held her hand. Harry waited outside the room, wondering if whenever he got married to Ginny and she had a child if she was going to be like that. Over 2 hours later though he heard a loud cry, Robbie came out, "Its a girl!" He shouted.

Harry followed him into the room and Professor Davis was sitting upright on the bed now, she smiled at Harry, Harry smiled as he saw that she had a small bundle in her arms. "I know you are wondering why you were called here by me, theres a reason why. The reason why is..."

--Gryfindor Common Room--

Over 3 hours had passed since Ron, Hermoine and Ginny had gone back to the common room, they were waiting for Harry to come back, Samantha and Abeforth had gone to talk to Mcgonagol about Jaken and what kind of spells did they use against him.

All of a sudden the portrait hole opened and Harry stepped through. They knew the moment they saw him that something was wrong. Ginny ran to him as he collapsed to his knees.

She held him and asked, "Harry, sweety whats wrong?"

Harry just kept mumbling, "I can't believe it, I found her, I finally found her."

Ginny looked at him, "Who did you find Harry?"

He looked at her and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe I found her finally, I found my sister.

A/N: I am sorry if this chapter was disapointing but belive me this is not the last time you will see Jaken and those two others are going to be popping up soon also. And you will find out about Riff Hounds in a few chapters.


	12. Previews

I decided to do a preview for chapter 12 for you guys to make up for taking so long. And I am sorry if I suck at this but I am not good at giving previews. Thats why I haven't done it before.

Jaken looked at Harry, Sam and Ginny, "Did you honestly think I would be defeated so easily, no that was a clone of me. And even if you beat me there are two others way stronger then me. But what I am here to show you is my true minions, I don't command the Riff Hounds I command something much more powerful. I command creatures who control the essence of magic itself. They are called Drackoid.

When Neville got done reading his letter, he turned to them. Ginny was the first one to speak up, "Neville what did the letter say?

And a preview for scenes in a few chapters I haven't figured out when though.

Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly at Ginny, "I didn't think it was possible for this to happen twice in one year, but you are around 2 months pregnant right now Ginny.

When everyone who survived the fight got back to Potter Manor. They settled down so they could see who was alive still. Neville came up to him, "Harry I got some bad news for you, you might want to sit down for this.

-- Major Spoiler Alert for my story--

When they all sat down at the memorial they were having on the Potter Manor grounds, they were there to commerate the people who lost their lives fighting off We-pion (I know the same sucks sorry) and Perciven who were still at large. Kingsley was there to name the names where the Weaslys were crying along with Harry who had found out recently that Ginny was pregnant. And so was Hermoine. Kingsley read off the names first that hurt Harry the most, "Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasly and Ginny Weasly..."

Harry had finally defeated We-pion and Perciven at the cost of his own life, but now he could be reunited with Ginny, Ron and Hermoine but when he opened his eyes he realized he was still on the battle feild and We-pion was over him pointing his own Elder Wand at him. "I have won mortal, Serciven Vact-" But the Spell never came out because a Greenish Jet of light hit We-pion right in the chest.

When Harry looked for the source he could only make out reddish hair speeding towards him before the turned black on him.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I am sorry about last chapter, but this one will be better. This chapter is also dedicated to my friend on runescape who just had a baby girl.

Last Chapter:

As they were nearing the Great Hall staircase, Professor Davis husband came running to them, "Jills gone into labor! And shes a month early!" He shouted, looking panicked.

Mcgonagol got him to calm down, she asked. "Now where is Jill."

"Shes in the hospital wing, but shes asking for Harry for some reason, she refuses to have anyone but me and Harry in there." So Harry followed him after bading the others goodnight.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, he heard screams of pain coming through the door in the back rooms, when they went in there they saw Professor Davis laying in bed. WIth Madam Pomfrey at the end of her bed telling her to push.

When Professor Davis saw them, she screamed at them, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! ROBBIE YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN!"

Robbe and Harry cringed at that, but went over to her and held her hand. Harry waited outside the room, wondering if whenever he got married to Ginny and she had a child if she was going to be like that. Over 2 hours later though he heard a loud cry, Robbie came out, "Its a girl!" He shouted.

Harry followed him into the room and Professor Davis was sitting upright on the bed now, she smiled at Harry, Harry smiled as he saw that she had a small bundle in her arms. "I know you are wondering why you were called here by me, theres a reason why. The reason why is..."

--Gryfindor Common Room--

Over 3 hours had passed since Ron, Hermoine and Ginny had gone back to the common room, they were waiting for Harry to come back, Samantha and Abeforth had gone to talk to Mcgonagol about Jaken and what kind of spells did they use against him.

All of a sudden the portrait hole opened and Harry stepped through. They knew the moment they saw him that something was wrong. Ginny ran to him as he collapsed to his knees.

She held him and asked, "Harry, sweety whats wrong?"

Harry just kept mumbling, "I can't believe it, I found her, I finally found her."

Ginny looked at him, "Who did you find Harry?"

He looked at her and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe I found her finally, I found my sister.

Begining of Harrys New Life Chapter 12

Everyone was around Harry now, the portrait hole opened up again and Neville came through but when he saw Harry on the ground with Ginny holding him he asked, "Whats wrong?"

Harry said once again, "I found my sister, after all this time she was in the castle and noone told me, I found out that every professor knew, even Abeforth knew. Sam knew 3 weeks before school started. She found out when Mcgonagol and my sister came out of the floo at Grimwauld Place."

--Flashback--

Harry followed him into the room and Professor Davis was sitting upright on the bed now, she smiled at Harry, Harry smiled as he saw that she had a small bundle in her arms. "I know you are wondering why you were called here by me, theres a reason why. The reason why is because I am your sister." (A/N: Who here forsaw that? Raise your hand or put in your review.)

Harry stared at her open mouthed, "Wait a minute if you knew you were my sister why didn't you tell me? I've seen you constantly for the last 2 months." He asked.

Jill had her eyes on him, but it wasn't her who answered, "Because I asked her not to." Everyone turned around to see Samantha in the doorway.

Harry stared at her, "What do you mean you asked her not to!" He asked.

Samantha cringed at his loud voice, but Jill placed a hand on his arm to calm him down, Samantha answered, "Because we didn't want Jaken to find you, I know I acted like I knew he was dead but I didn't know until Jill came to me 3 weeks before school started that he was still alive." She said.

Harry looked at them both and sighed, "I just wish I would have known this sooner." Then he looked at the girl in Jills arms. "So whats her name?" He asked.

Jill looked at him and said, "I decided to name her Merissa, after Sams daughter who was killed." She said.

Sam had tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She said.

--End Flashback-- (I know kinda lame but this chapter gets better trust me, I hope anyway.)

Everyone stood, or in Ginny case kneeled by Harry and stared at him, but it was Neville who spoke first, "So Luna was right. She said to me she had a feeling that Professor Davis was your sister Harry." Neville said.

Everyone else nodded, Harry looked around and saw that Luna wasn't with them, he thought for some reason that Luna would be with them. "Where is Luna? I thought she would be with you even though we are in the Gryfindor Common room."

Neville was the one who answered first again, "She is upstairs in the 7th year girls dormitory getting ready for bed, she has Teddy with her also. Mcgonagoll said because of these circumstances, that she can be in Gryfindor Tower with us. She also said just for tonight because of what happened at the graveyard that we can stay the night together in the boys dorm."

When they went up to bed that night, Luna was already laying in Nevilles bed asleep. She had conjured a crib up for Teddy and had him in it next to Harrys bed, Neville crept over to his bed and laid down next to her. "Goodnight guys," Neville said.

There was a chorus of goodnight. But Harry couldn't sleep, he kept thinking back to the battle that happened that night and that his parents spirits were there in the graveyard.

-A Week Later-

It was the day of Andromeda Tonks and Xenophilius Lovegoods funeral, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Neville and Ginny were there for Luna, while they were there for Harry. Harry looked down at Teddy in his arms, Teddy had been living at the Weaslys house ever since the day after Andromeda had been killed. Classes had been cancelled for that week also, because of the attacks and dissapearances that have been happening. This time though they were only targeting wizards whoever these people were. They would go into areas where wizards were with muggles and attack the wizards and make sure the muggles weren't hurt.

Among those there, were the remaining members of the DA, the Order, the Weaslys, his sister and husband were ther also, and surprisingly the Malfoys. But it wasn't a surprise to Harry he knew that Narcissa and Draco didn't hate Andromeda, it was only Lucius who did and he wasn't here for the funeral.

(A/N: I'm sorry people but I have only been to a funeral once, and I am not very good at this so please forgive me for any mistakes I make.)

Once everyone was seated, the funeral began. People were asked to come up and speak, Luna went up to the podium to speak about her father, "There is so much I want to say about him, like how much he meant to me when mom died. One thing I hate to say though is that I was dissapointed when I found out he tried to sell Ron, Harry and Hermoine out to get me back. But I forgave him for that. I jus wish he could still be alive to find out hes going to be a grandparent. I had just found out on the night he died that I am almost 3 months pregnant." The people there gasped at the news that she was pregnant. "I wont be going to school much longer, I will stay at hogwarts to study on my own, but I won't be attending classes. But I am glad daddy can be up there with mom now. I know they are truely happy now." She said. She got down from the podium and walked to Neville who held her as she cried into his shoulder.

After everyone had spoken, it was Harrys turn. He got up and walked to the podium, "I didn't know Xenophilius or Andromeda very well, but I know this their daughters were two of the kindest people I have ever met. Andromedas daughter Tonks was married to Remus Lupin who most know was a werewolf. But none of us care about that. Shortly after they married Tonks found out she was pregnant with Teddy Lupin who I am holding right now. I know Andromeda would have wanted us to carry on living our lives, afterall she did after her husband, daughter and son-in-law were killed. I will make sure that her grandson grows up in a loving home, he won't grow up having the life I did when I was growing up. I promised Remus and Tonks that when they made me Teddys godfather." He said. Harry got down from the podium and walked over to where Ginny and the others were.

-The Next morning-

While everyone was sitting down to eat breakfast the owls arrived. Harry who wasn't expecting anything, was surprised when Snalder flew in with a package for him. When Harry releived Snalder of the package, Snalder got some bacon off Harrys plate and flew to Ginnys shoulder and nestled ther. Ginny stroked Snalder while Harry opened the package, the contents of the package were a box and a letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I know this should have been sent to you earlier, but it wasn't until recently we found all the paperwork. But the Potter vaults are now open to you, you may also be wondering what is in this box, its a penseive that has been shrunk down, the penseive belonged to your father, there are memories here also that you parents left you. There are also some from Mr. Remus Lupin, Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Mr. Sirius Orion Black. At your earliest convenience you must come to Gringotts for the finishing up of the vault.

Signed,

Griphook, Account Manager

Gringotts Bank

Harry looked at them, "It seems that the vault at Gringotts I am currently using was only a trust fund, and that I have come into my real inheritance now. The package contains a shrunk down penseive and memories from my parents, along with Sirius, Remus and Tonks."

When they had finished eating, everyone went up to the Heads quarters. Harry got out the penseive and saw there was 2 notes in this.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this that means we are dead, but hopefully we were there to see you grow up. If we didn't, we are so sorry sweety. If we died at the hands of Voldemort that meant Peter had betrayed us, these memories were some of the happiest I had that involved you. There is also some from your father. We decided it would be me who would write this, but please know that we loved you more then you could imagine. Your father also wants me to say watch out for redheads, because its a potter family curse that they always fall in love with redheads. And for those redheads to fall in love with them. Just know that we are watching over you now.

I love you lots,

Mom

Harry felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he finished the letter his mom wrote for him. He actually had memories here for him that his parents left for him, he started to read the other letter, it was from Remus and Tonks.

Dear Harry,

We made this letter shortly after I found out Tonks was pregnant. I know you already know you are godfather and Ginny is the Godmother of Teddy, but these memories are meant for Teddy. When he is 7 years old, we want him to see these memories. But thank you for all times we had and thank you for taking care of Teddy for us.

Take care,

Remus

So those memories for Teddy then. That was okay, Harry would take Teddy into them when he was old enough. He saw that one of the others had gotten the penseive out of the package for him, and had enlarged it. Probably was Hermoine or Luna. He emptied the vial that had the number one on it. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville and Luna went into the penseive.

When they landed, Harry noticed that they were in a garden and he immediately saw his parents. They looked around Harry and Ginnys age, and Lilys stomach was pretty big right now, so right around this time she was pregnant with his sister.

James was kneeling before Lily, and Lily was smiling happily. "I have known since 1st year we would be together. And when we found out you were pregnant with a baby girl, I knew we were meant to be together. So tonight I wanted to ask you for your hand in marriage. So Lily Marie Evans will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lily jumped onto James, while crying. "YES! Yes of course I will be your wife. And now our daughter will be raised by loving parents.

The memory faded. And sent them outside the penseive. When the others looked around, Harry was already getting the 2nd memory out, "I want to look at these memories before I talk about them, okay guys." Everyone nodded to this suggestion.

When they went in again this time, they were in the living room of to everyones surprise the Burrow. Lily and Molly were sitting apart from each other, Molly looked heavily pregnant with Harry could only guess Ron. Lily was holding Jill right now, and was talking to Molly about how wonderful being a mother was, "I was worried at first when I was pregnant with Jill. I suspect also that I might be pregnant again, because I was feeling this way when I was pregnant with Jill."

Molly beamed at her, "I know when I first fount out I was pregnant with Bill, I was estactic, I was also in my 7th year when I found out I was pregnant. Arthur was scared of course at first, he didn't think we could handle raising a child. But our parents were there to help us. So were my brothers."

The memory sent them out again, when they put a new memory in, they saw they were in a room with a Younger Sam, Sirius, Wormtail and Remus were in it. They were obviously waiting for something, if Harry had to guess this was a memory from Sirius. Just then James bounded into the room beaming. "Its a boy. We named him Harry." Everyone in the room got up and clapped James on the back or shaking his hand where Sam gave him a hug, James asked them, "Sirius, Sam will you be his godparents?"

They looked shocked at this, "I thought we were godparents of Jill?"

James looked sad at this, Harry guessed because they had given her up already to be raised by Harrys grandparents for her protection. "No Lilys parents will be able to take care of her, hopefully when Voldemort is finally gone. We can get her back." Then they walked back to the room where Lily was, when they walked in they saw that she was holding a small blue bundle. When they got close they saw a baby with messy black hair.

Lily smiled at them, "I can't believe we have a new child in our lives. It seems like so long ago that we had Jill. Now we have Harry. I just hope she could meet Harry sometime in her life."

The memory faded, Harry looked in the package there was two other vials left for him, but before he could open one, there was a tapping at the window, and they saw there was a owl outside the window. Harry walked over to it suspecting it might be for him or Ginny, but when the owl flew in it went to Neville. He looked surprised, he knew he hadn't forgotten anything this year, so what was this owl about. He opened the letter and started to read it.

Everyone looked at Neville while he read the letter, "Neville whats the letter say?" Ginny asked.

Neville looked at them, "Its from ST. Mungos. They say that there is something they need to talk to me about, it concerns my parents."

Harry looked at him concerned. He knew this was a touchy matter for Neville, "We can wait to see the rest of these memories. Do you want to go now?" Neville nodded and asked, "Do you guys think you can come with me?"

Everyone nodded, then they left and went to the headmistresses office, and said the password, 'Lemonade'. And the gargoyle leapt aside as the spiraling staircase went up. When they knocked they were told they could enter, when they entered they saw Professor Mcgonagoll behind the desk. "Greetings, so what can I do for you today?" They quickly explained the situation to Mcgonagoll and that Neville wanted them to go with them. "Yes you may go with him, I already got a letter from ST. Mungos about this. You may use my fireplace to get to ST. Mungos. You will just have to apperate from ST. Mungos."

Everyone nodded and thanked her. When they all stepped out of the fireplace at ST. Mungos, they noticed they had someone waiting for them, and it wasn't someone they were expecting. It wasn't a Healer or someone they would expect. Especially seeing how the last time anyone had seen them they couldn't do anything on their own. Neville was the first one to react to their presense.

"Mom? Dad?"

A/N: I know this is something I have had planned for a while, how this was possible or how they surmise it was will be explained next chapter. In case those who were wondering why I chose lemonade for the password, it was because I was drinking Pink Lemonade at this moment. Well I am going to be posting a new story maybe tonight called the Cure, for those of who have seen the video on Youtube about it, I got permission from the guy to do this.


End file.
